No Feat Too Great or Small
by ThePenWieldingRose
Summary: When a vengeful mouse punishes Basil and Ratigan by using magic, they find themselves in a new world where they are mere figments of imagination. The last thought on their minds is befriending humans, but when they do and are finally able to return home, what happens when the humans get taken with them, too?
1. Reality Check

**The Great Mouse Detective – No Feat Too Great or Small**

**Chapter 1 - Reality Check**

Lightning split the sky as thick, dark clouds rolled over a narrow, lonely street. Dr. Dawson observed in awe and horror as his friend and partner, Basil of Baker Street, ran at full force towards his arch-nemesis, Professor Ratigan. He could scarcely believe that the rat had actually survived the fall at Big Ben nearly four months ago, having a stroke of luck and breaking his fall in a cart of garbage and debris moving across the street. He had hoped they would never have to see this terrifying creature again, but alas, fate was cruel. In the most unusual circumstances, Basil and Ratigan had been brought together at this point, and the two were so furious at the sight of one another that they ran to attack. However, it was not to be, for the moment they grabbed onto each others throat, an aura of light engulfed them and they were gone.

"Basil?!" he cried, reaching out though there was no one to grab. "Oh dear!"

"Boss?!" Fidget gaped, stunned to see Professor Ratigan gone as well. "Where'd he go?!"

Dawson raised his eyes to the abandoned tenement building before them, the place they had been told to come for a "great surprise". One of the windows shone with the same light that had taken Basil and Ratigan. "They're up there!" Dawson deduced, hurrying to get inside before it rained.

"Hey, wait for me!" the bat yelped, dodging raindrops as they came hurtling from the grey sky above.

Dawson did not want to wait for anything or anyone, his mind solely on his dear friend. _"Hang on, Basil…!"_

**~221B~**

It was most peculiar indeed. One moment they were running for each other's throats, the next, the two of them were falling face down into the floorboards of an old, musty room. Basil wasn't entirely certain as of how or why he and Ratigan were pitted against each other, but as he raised his head and rubbed the back of his neck, he was certain he would find out shortly. The room was cluttered with stacks of books and papers, newspaper clipping stuck to the walls and strange artifacts littering a table with an open book. His brows furrowed, the Great Mouse Detective got to his feet and began to take a step forward when an old, raspy voice warned him, "Don't you dare near that table, Detective."

Looking over his shoulder, Basil found that Ratigan was still catching his breath as a shadowy figure emerged towards them from the cobwebs. His eyes were large and bloodshot, a long white beard hanging from his chin. He wore a robe with strange marks on it, ones that Basil recognized as symbols from Celtic lore. Squinting, he began to distinguish certain features of this odd, bedraggled mouse, his eyes widening at the realization. "Bleulynn?! What's the meaning of all this-?!"

"You both have wronged me greatly," the mouse glared at them, looking about as rabid as a wild dog. Basil was certain he would begin to drool at any given moment. "For that, you deserve to be punished!"

"Listen here, you old coot!" Ratigan snarled as he got to his feet. "We were in the middle of a very blissful reunion in which we plan to strangle each other-!"

"Just who do you think tipped you off with those letters?" the old mouse snapped, pointing a strange looking ring at the rat. The band was made of gold, shaped like wings that surrounded a stunning sapphire. "I brought you two together so that I might finally be rid of you!"

"Bleulynn, just what are you-?" Basil began, stopping as thoughts swirled in his mind and began to click together. "Of course…Ratigan's men were responsible for the death of your son. You came to look for help at the scientific convention nearly a year ago, but no one believed you. I remember you asking for my assistance but I was drawn away to another case. When I went looking you, they had already thrown you out. I went to your home but it was abandoned. Just at that moment, Ratigan sprung his plan on the Tower Bridge Job, and I was bombarded with so many other cases that I…" he paused, ashamed to admit the next word. "…forgot."

The elder nodded gravely, giving a sad look at the young mouse. "You meant well, and you did try, but nevertheless, you did not help me…so I must punish you as well."

"And just what do you have in mind, hmm?" Ratigan sneered. "Point that ring as us all night?"

"No…just for an instant." The old mouse raised the ring above his head and pulled a paper from is garbs, chanting an old spell scribbled on the parchment. Wind began to swirl around the three rodents, sparks of color and light blinking around them. The two nemeses exchanged looks of disbelief as the old mouse continued to chant. Thinking fast, Basil leapt at the magician, colliding with him while he was distracted.

"Stop this, Bleulynn!" Basil ordered, struggling to yank the paper and ring out of his hands.

"Never!" snarled the other. "You will _pay_!"

As Ratigan ran towards them to get his own fair share of a fight, he felt the strange sensation that he was floating. Looking down, his eyes grew wide in horror as he saw his legs vanishing. "What have you done?!" he cried, swiping his paw at the mouse just as he vanished completely. Bleulynn pulled away in fright, giving Basil just enough time to yank the artifacts out of his hands as he, too, vanished.

"NO!" Bleulynn wailed, reaching for the items just as they disappeared with the detective. "NOOOO!" He fell to his knees, covering his face in frustration as he continued to utter the word. He was so distraught that he didn't notice two faces peering into the room through a hole in the wall.

"Boss?" Fidget gaped, trembling as he realized what that maniac of a mouse did to the two brilliant mice.

"Basil…" Dawson whispered, feeling dread and fear seep into his soul. He bit his lip, determined to get to the bottom of this – he would bring his friend back somehow…the question was, was it all just an illusion, or was it really…_magic_?

**~221B~**

For the second time that night, Basil forced his eyes open and shook his head as he awoke from the strange transportation. He was beginning to think it all a dream when he heard Professor Ratigan groan beside him, snapping him mind into full alertness. Whipping his head about, he saw that they were in a human's bedroom. The walls were painted a soft beige color, with lacey white curtains hanging from closed windows. The room was lit by a Victorian-styled lamp on a nightstand by the bed, but it was plugged into the wall. Across from the bed, there stood a bureau of drawers, upon which sat a wide, flat black box. Next to it was a vanity, with bottles of make-up and a brush left forlorn at the moment. The other half of the room contained a rug, a messy desk and chair, another bed, and a set of shelves, which were stacked with an assortment of novels, journals, and thin plastic boxes that glossed in the light.

"How in Heaven's name…?" Basil murmured, getting to his feet when he felt two items in his hands. Looking down, he gave a sigh of relief upon seeing the ring and page Bleulynn had used. He'd have to study them to try and figure a way out of here.

"What-?!" Basil looked over his shoulder to see Ratigan gaping at the surroundings just as he had. Quickly, he stuffed both items into his coat and adjusted his hat before crossing his arms over his chest and frowning. "It appears we're stuck together for the time being."

Ratigan spun around, his face twisting into a scowl upon realizing Basil was still here and, unfortunately for him, alive. "You always ruin everything-!"

"_I_ ruin everything?!" the detective raised his voice, glaring at the rat. "Why of all the despicable, selfish, low-life-!"

As he was about to continue and Ratigan raised his hand to slap him, they froze at the sound of a voice singing from a nearby room. Their heads turned, synchronized, as they listened to the melody the stranger in the washroom sang.

"_Oh sing, sweet nightingale, sing sweet nightingale, high above me,"_ the woman (obviously, it was a woman) sang, stretching "high" as she went along. _"Oh sing sweet, nightingale, sing sweet…oh, sing…!"_

"Sophie! If I hear one more verse of Disney music, I'm gonna go deaf!"

This second voice made the two rodents jump in fright, holding their breaths in anxiety.

The voice that belonged to the singing girl laughed cheerfully in response as they heard water running in the next room. "Aw, c'mon, Aly! Everybody loves Disney!"

"But there is a point when there's _too_ much Disney," the other snapped in frustration. "Besides, I'm trying to do my homework!"

"Ok, ok, you win. I'm sorry," the first voice said sincerely, moving about in the neighboring room. "I'll let you get to work."

"Thanks," the second replied gratefully.

Hearing the girl's footsteps, Basil immediately leapt into action. "Hide!" he hissed, running for edge of the bed before gripping the fabric of the comforter and sliding down swiftly. Ratigan hopped over the edge and scrambled after the detective, the two of them scurrying to hide underneath where they were greeted by bountiful amounts of dust bunnies.

"How filthy!" Ratigan grimaced, swiping at the large clumps of dust and whatnot hiding underneath as they walked over to the other side to catch a glimpse of the humans.

"You're one to talk," Basil sniffed, lying flat on the floor and looked out from under the rose pink comforter curiously. Ratigan followed his lead, equally curious. It wasn't long before the human stepped out.

She opened the door and made her way to her bed, moving past the second one to get to hers, where the two rodents hid and held their breaths. She only stopped for a moment to grab her hairbrush before continuing on her way. They couldn't see much of her, only that she was wearing short socks and some long, soft trousers that were the color of a verdant pasture. They could hear the springs in the bed creak as she sat down, crossing her legs as she hummed softly to herself. Basil could not explain his sudden insistence to see this human's face, but he dared not peek just yet.

"Blasted…dust bunnies!" choked Ratigan, making a face as he covered his nose suddenly.

Basil glanced over, his eyes huge as he realized what was about to happen. "No!" he hissed. "Don't you dare-!"

"Hey, Sophie, could you look over my essay and proofread it?"

"Sure, no problem-"

"Aaaaah-CHOOOOOO!"

The two girls stopped, blinking at one another in confusion and fear the moment they heard that sound. Basil bit his lip, sweat starting to bead across his forehead as he glanced back to see that Ratigan had slid nearly a foot away from his sneeze, wiping his nose daintily with a handkerchief, relief showing on his face. "I couldn't hold it back any longer!" he snapped at Basil as he received a glare from the other mouse.

"You fool!" Basil whispered angrily. "They heard that! Now we're-"

"MICE!" one of the girls screamed, having knelt down and peeped under the bed. "Oh my God, _mice_!" she yelped. "Quick, Sophie! Grab a broom and bucket! Let's get them outta here ASAP!"

"Rats!" Basil cursed, earning a dirty look from the professor.

"Hold it, Aly, cool your jets," the other said, getting up and running off only to hurry back and fall to her knees. "Let's have a look…"

"_Oh dear,"_ Basil thought, edging away as much as possible from the sides, his mind racing to find or even create a solution to get out. A bright light shone in their faces, causing the two to wince and grunt, shielding their eyes from the blinding light. Hearing a gasp, Basil could sense the light being lowered and timidly peeked out over his arm with one eye open.

There, a set of wide green eyes blinked in surprise at him, a lock of dark chestnut hair falling in between the shimmering orbs. Her head was tilted to the side, showing off a set of soft pink lips opened in amazement, her face pleasantly and lightly tanned. "No way," she breathed, raising an eyebrow as she inspected the intruders. "…that mouse looks just like…"

"Like who?!" the other voice asked, suddenly curious but still very cautious.

"…Basil of Baker Street?"


	2. New Residents

**Chapter 2 - New Residents**

"…Basil of Baker Street?"

The mouse's reaction only confirmed her belief, seeing how his own eyes widened upon hearing his name and cautiously standing up before her.

"Wait, what?" her little sister asked, both brows raised in disbelief at her words. "Sophie, I get that you love _'The Great Mouse Detective'_, but calling a mouse under your bed 'Basil' is a bit over the top, isn't it-?"

"No, Aly, I think it's really him!" Sophie beamed, turning off the miniature flashlight and tossing the comforter upon the bed. Her brows furrowed, however, as her line of sight moved past the first mouse and upon the second figure. Her eyes widened as she saw how his yellow orbs glowed in the dark, causing her to hold her breath for an instant. "…Ratigan?" she asked softly, looking to and from both rodents in amazement.

"Oh no, she's losing her mind," Alyssa sighed, smacking her face with her palm. "Sophie, no offense, but you have gotta stop watching those movies-"

"I know it's crazy, but it's really them!" Sophie insisted, her eyes still on the two still figures. Lowering her voice, she motioned with her hand for them to step out. "C'mon…it's ok. We won't hurt you."

"They'll hurt _you_ if you keep provoking them," Alyssa frowned, sitting upon her bed for good measure.

"It's all right, we're friends," Sophie continued, ignoring her sister's comments. Scooting back from the bed, she sat on her legs and waited, hoping they would come out peaceably.

From under the bed, Basil took a moment to think, considering his options. On the one hand, he could run…but to where? And what would he do afterwards? On the other hand, he could place his trust in a human girl he had never met before who knew his name… Basil was not one for taking a leap of faith – he like having facts, hard evidence in front of him, but upon the whole magic mess-up that he had recently experienced, he was beginning to doubt everything he had once thought of with magic. It seemed like pure science fiction, and yet, here he was, smack dab in the middle of what appeared to be an out-of-this-world story.

Dusting his sleeves off, he took a deep breath and adjusted his hat.

"Just what do you think _you're_ doing?" Ratigan asked coldly, slinking up behind the mouse detective.

"I'm going out there, that's what," Basil said coolly in response. "I'm not going to hide from them forever-"

"They could kill us!" the other hissed, his eyes glued upon the knees of the girl just outside of their sanctuary.

"Kill _you_, perhaps," Basil pulled away from him, glaring at the rodent with utter contempt. "You're acting just as you should be – as a slimy, suspicious, contemptible sewer rat."

Ratigan glowered at him, but the look quickly dissipated as he roughly shoved Basil aside and stepped out into the light of the bedroom with an exaggerated flourish of his cape. "Ladies," he said warmly, his voice smooth as syrup. "Please forgive our little intrusion, we were just passing by."

"Ohmygosh,hecantalk!" yelped Alyssa as she jumped away from the rodent. Her bright brown eyes widened even more so as she saw what the rat looked like and how he was dressed. "_Ratigan_?!" she gaped. "B-But that's…that's just crazy!"

"Told ya," Sophie winked before returning her attention to the rat. Bowing her waist to him, she bobbed her head in a sign of greeting. "Hello, Professor. It's, ah, very nice to meet you."

"Of course, believe me, the pleasure is all mine," he said, his voice dripping with fake charm as he bowed before her. "Do excuse my…_companion_…" he gritted through his teeth. "He's-"

"Right here," Basil interrupted, stepping out beside his foe and sending him a scalding look before returning his attention to the young lady before him and swiping his hat off of his head and bowed. "Basil of Baker Street, at your service, Miss…?"

"Ward. Sophia Ward, but everyone calls me Sophie," Sophie answered, smiling as she repeated the bowing motion once more to the detective. "Wow, it's a real honor to meet you…_both_," she added quickly, seeing as how the two mice snarled at each other with their eyes. "Oh, and sorry about the, um…dust bunnies," she grimaced, tucking her glossy shoulder-length hair behind her ear. "I really should clean under the bed more often."

"Ya think?" Alyssa smirked, earning a jab from her elder sister.

"This is Alyssa, my sister," she introduced the second girl. "Now that we've got the formalities out of the way, just what are you two doing here?"

"And alive," Alyssa muttered, earning a look from Sophie.

"Just what do you mean by that?" Basil asked, cocking his head and raising an eyebrow at the young lady.

Heaving a sigh, Sophie got up and hopped over Alyssa's bed to get to the massive bookshelves. "I don't know how you're going to take this, but…" She selected one of the glossy, thin boxes he had seen earlier and handed it to her sister. Kneeling on the floor once more, she offered her hands to them. "Here, you'll be more comfortable on the bed."

"How kind," Ratigan noted, stepping lighting onto her palm.

"Thank you," Basil said simply, standing straight as she carefully placed them on her bed once more.

Once they were situated, she took the box back and placed it upon the bed. "…this is a movie. It's moving pictures with sound."

Both Basil and Ratigan gaped at the cover, which contained a large picture of the mouse detective, faithful Watson, and innocent Olivia. In bold yellow letters, _"The Great Mouse Detective"_ was spelled out over the top.

"Impossible…!" Basil breathed.

Sophie flipped the box over, allowing them a few moments to read the movie's summary and glance at the color pictures plastered below.

"Astounding," Ratigan breathed, near speechless for once.

"The two of you came from the imagination of a woman named Eve Titus, who wrote stories on you. You're…mice versions of Sherlock Holmes and Professor Moriarty," Sophie explained, wondering how they would take the news.

"In the 1980s, a film-making company called 'Disney' made a movie based on the stories, and that's how you were born," Alyssa added, concern disappearing into awe and intrigue as she gaped at the two rodents.

"It can't be!" Ratigan insisted. "I _am_ real! How do you explain our lives and our memories-?!"

"It's elementary, Professor," Sophie said. "In your world, you are real. You have a past, present, and future. You have your personality and thoughts. But it's only in your world. Think of it as-"

"As a set of books," Basil cut in, slowly making sense of all this fiddle-faddle. "Each book has its own story and characters – the characters in each novel are not real, at least not to other characters from other books, and certainly not the reader, but in their little environment, it's all true." Looking up to Sophie triumphantly, he grinned and said, "Elementary indeed, my dear Ms. Ward."

She laughed, running his fingers through her hair as she looked down on them. "Well, that's pretty much it. It's good to see you're taking it so well…but that still leaves the questions of how and why you came here."

Ratigan cast Basil a look of indifference, waving him off. "Tell them, Basil. Tell them of our little dilemma."

Ignoring the rat, Basil stepped forth and explained the situation with Bleulynn, how the poor mouse had lost everything and had no one to turn to, eventually leading him to steal the ring and book of magical spells. He told them of how he had led the two enemies to meet and how he planned to punish them. Thus, they were now in this strange time and world.

"Just what year is it, anyways, Miss Ward? And where, precisely, are we?" he asked, tapping his finger against his cheek in thought.

"It's 2014, and you're in Richmond, Virginia of the United States," she admitted, watching both sets of eyes widen at least three times their usual size. "But there has to be _some_ way to get you back to your home?"

"Not without that page or ring," Ratigan frowned, stroking his chin in thought. He cast his eyes condescendingly at Basil and said sarcastically, "I suppose our 'great detective' has a solution to this?"

"I shall, shortly," Basil stated calmly. He did not dare to let the ring or paper's presence with him be known, at least not for a while. If Ratigan knew, he's probably try to murder him in his sleep just to get his filthy paws on them.

"Do you really think there's a chance?" Sophie asked, resting her elbow on the bed before placing her cheek upon her open palm.

"There's always a chance, Miss Ward," Basil reassured her. "As long as one can think."

"Yes, well, if you had thought a little faster, we wouldn't be in this mess," Ratigan jabbed him, checking his gloves complacently.

"I beg your pardon, Professor," Basil scowled. "If you're the 'world's greatest criminal mind', I would imagine you'd be able to foresee this coming and at least stop Bleulynn from completing the spell."

"Why you-!" Ratigan started, the two of them facing off, ready to resume where they had left off before Bleulynn had transported them into the abandoned flat.

"_Enough_," Sophie stated sharply, placing her hand between the two as a barrier. Frowning at the two, she said, "I'm disappointed in you two – I thought you'd have a little more decorum than this to at least work together for the time being until-"

"Sophie!" Alyssa hissed, hearing the front door unlock. "She's back!"

Sophie moved her head so quickly to look over her shoulder that her hair whipped around and smacked her cheek. "Uh-oh," she muttered, getting up and running to the bedroom door to shut it as quickly as she could.

"What's all this?" Basil asked, watching as Alyssa snatched her homework before lifting Sophie's pillow.

"Hide, now!" she insisted, smacking their backsides with her papers when they did not move.

"Watch it!" Ratigan yelped, doing as he was told. Basil followed him shortly and tugged the plush item over their heads so that they might still be able to peep out and see what was going on.

Sophie plopped herself down beside her sister and began to look over the essay, acting as if nothing had happened. Not a moment later, the door opened and a tall, curvaceous woman stepped in.

"Knock, knock!" she chirped, tossing her dark bangs out of her eyes. "Hey, girlies, busy with homework?"

"Sophie's checking my essay," Alyssa answered calmly, glancing up at the woman before returning her attention to the papers in Sophie's hands.

"Oh, good," she smiled widely. Basil could tell that it was a fake smile, for her lips were stretched out far too wide, just as Ratigan's did when he lied or tried to charm someone. She had a rather strong, artificial scent of some sort, emphasized by her sweat. Her tanned body glistened, showing that she had been exercising just a few moments ago, her body barely covered in skin-tight clothing that only put more attention on her assets, and not necessarily in a good way. She wore heavy makeup, only serving to give her face even more shine from sweating, and her eyes seemed somewhat cold and calculating as she looked at the two girls. Her long, straight ebony hair was pulled into a ponytail atop her head, her bangs slightly windswept.

"So, are you girls excited for moving to LA?" she asked, giddily. "It's my old hometown, y'know."

"Hmm…" Sophie mumbled, using a pencil to mark a mistake on Alyssa's paper.

The woman made a face as she was ignored, walking over to them and crossing her arms over her chest, her breasts bulging from being held up.

"Oh, good Lord!" Basil muttered, averting his eyes. He noticed how Ratigan's view didn't stray…as a matter of fact, he was greedily soaking it up. A rat 'til the end…

"Sophie, I'm talking to you," the woman said testily.

Raising her eyes with a look of contempt, Sophie set the papers aside and stood up to face the woman. "I heard you, Marla."

"It's 'Mom' to you," she frowned.

"Our mom is in Heaven," Sophie returned harshly. "You may be married to our dad, but you're _not_ our mother. You haven't earned our love or respect-"

"I don't need or want your love or respect," she scoffed, waving it off. "All I need is your dad, and your obedience."

"Dream on," Sophie rolled her eyes.

Basil's eyes rapidly moved from person to person, taking in Alyssa's silent fear and concern, Sophie's bravery and sternness, and Marla's obvious hate and disgust of the girls. How could a man marry a woman like this and not see his own children suffering? _"Love is blind, I suppose,"_ Basil thought with a frown, acknowledging that he had made the right choice in remaining a bachelor and focusing solely on his work. His thoughts and deductions were soon tossed aside as he heard the next part of their conversation.

"No, honey, _you_ dream on," Marla said rather condescendingly. "You really think you'll make it anywhere as a teacher? Or writing those silly little stories on the side? That doesn't make money-"

"And money doesn't make me happy," she retorted. "This is my future, not yours, so don't fuss over me."

"Oh, but I do fuss, because when you're out looking for work or trying to publish that garbage you call 'stories', you'll come crawling back to me and Daddy, and I'll make sure you don't receive a single cent," she sneered.

Sophie smirked, causing Alyssa to pale. Basil could tell from the girl's reaction that the poor younger sister was accustomed to this, but there was nothing she could do to stop it. "At least I don't have to depend on acting like a slut to get my way-"

With a swift movement of her arm, Marla slapped the girl's face, glaring with eyes on fire. Basil winced at the sound, sharp and cruel, his eyes glued on Sophie as she bit her lip so that she wouldn't cry out. "Shut up, you little bitch! Shut up or get out of this house – this is my home, and I won't be called a 'slut' by some bratty kid who daydreams about the past and Disney characters!"

Turning on her heel, she stormed out, slamming the door behind her as she left. Not a moment later, they could hear the door open once more and Marla's voice suddenly change into warm and caring as the girls' father came home.

"Soph!" Alyssa whispered, rising and hugging her sister. "Why do you have to keep making her mad?!"

"Someone has to show her that she can't be the boss of us," Sophie embraced her sister, her cheek still burning from the slap. "Once I save up enough money-"

"But that could take forever! And you won't be graduating for another year! Not to mention, in a few months we have to move to a place we've never been to," her sister wept, burying her face in her sibling's shoulder.

"We just need to hang in there," Sophie said gently, caressing Alyssa's auburn hair before kissing her forehead. "Don't worry, we'll be ok."

Basil looked away for a moment, wanting to respect them and yet concerned for the girls. They were trapped with no other options, and the father oblivious…what they needed was a friend. He shook his head at this, a slight frown on his face. Since when was he so concerned about humans needing companionship? He was certainly not the kind of mouse to offer anything of the sort – he lived for being alone, with only a few mice in his life that he allowed to see him for who he really was…still, looking up and seeing how Sophie's cheek swelled from the attack, her eyes shining with unshed tears, he swallowed his pride and fear, slipping out from his hiding place.

"You'd best let me take a look at that, Miss Ward," he finally spoke up, earning the girls' attention.

"Huh? Oh, it's nothing," she waved it off, blushing as she remembered that both Basil and Ratigan had seen the whole thing. Looking down, she saw how he stood stubbornly on the bed, tapping his foot as he gave her a cross look, his arms folded across his chest. With a sigh of defeat that mingled with a giggle, she offered him her hand, allowing him to climb aboard as she brought him to her face. He touched her cheek, noticing how she shut her eyes in pain. "Terribly sorry, my dear," he said soothingly, tucking a strand of hair away from her face in a sign of apology. Inspecting the damage, he frowned as he noticed light marks on said cheek. "…she's done this to you before, hasn't she? Except with her nails."

"How did you-?" she started.

"Simple really – these lines are diagonal, almost aligning together at a point, and are thin enough to have been done by some form of claw or nail. Seeing as how this Marla did not hesitate to strike you, I noticed the manner in which she carried it out, and am quite surprised she didn't mark you again."

"She's getting her nails done next week," Alyssa explained, glaring at the door. "She didn't have them done because she wanted to be able to work on her figure and then spoil herself later. There's some party she wants to go to with Dad, or something."

"Well, it's nothing a bit of ice won't take care of," Basil said at last his hand lingering over the spot where she had been hit. He gave her a sympathetic look before turning away bashfully and scratching the back of his neck. "…I'm sorry. I should have done something-"

"There's nothing anyone could have done," Sophie shook her head, smiling at the mouse in gratitude. "Thank you, Detective."

"Please, call me Basil," he insisted, a strange, warm feeling filling him up from within his breast.

"Ok, Basil," she chuckled, planting a kiss on his head. "Thanks."

He stood there, stunned by the gesture, the imprint of her lips burnt onto his skin. In his wide-eyed state, he could hear Ratigan snickering, snapping him out of his trance.

"Oh dear, I believe you've frightened him," he chuckled. "Basil here isn't one to show affection – as a matter of fact, he's rather awkward when it comes to being social-"

"Well, then, he can join the club, because we're not exactly social butterflies either," Sophie responded tartly, causing Basil to smirk.

"Sophie, what are we going to do with these guys?" Alyssa spoke up, placing her hands on her hips as she looked from one rodent to the next.

"Simple, we're keeping them until they can find a way home," she answered, setting Basil on the bed once more. "All we have to do is make sure Marla doesn't see them."


	3. Rodent Explorers

**Chapter 3 - Rodent Explorers**

"Easy for you to say," Alyssa commented as Sophie got to work making little beds for her two tiny guests. "Marla's super nosy, Soph. And she hates mice." She decided to withdraw "rats" from the sentence, merely because she knew how Ratigan would react if she uttered the word. "So how are we going to hide them-?"

"I just made two beds," she said as she turned around and faced them. They were made out of old music boxes that had the lids removed and the gears destroyed. Filling them up with face towels and cushions found in watch-boxes at the store, she had made two fairly decent beds. "I just hope you fit in here," she said, setting them down on her bed. "I'll sweep out the dust bunnies now and they can hide under our beds at night."

"How kind of you," Ratigan commented, removing his cape before lying down in his little bed. "Well, it's not feather-filled or covered with silk sheets, but it'll do."

"They're perfect," Basil said, sending his nemesis a sharp look.

"Ok, I'll get the broom," Sophie said, tucking her hair behind her ear. "I don't suppose you two are hungry?"

"Oooh, thank you for asking," Ratigan chirped. "I'll have caviar with a light set of greens on the side, and a glass of champagne to go with it." Alyssa burst out laughing at this, causing the rat to pout. "I don't see what's so funny-"

"A bit rude, don't you think, Ratigan, that you don't wait to see what they have before ordering what your steely heart desires?" Basil sneered.

"Sorry, fellas. The most fancy thing I can get are leftovers," she admitted. "But we do have peanut butter sandwich crackers, cheese sticks, and milk."

"Perfect, we'll take it, thank you," Basil said at once, loving the look of irritation on Ratigan's face. "And Miss Ward, don't forget the ice for your cheek."

"I won't," she winked, poking her head out of the room before sneaking out towards the kitchen.

Looking down at the two newcomers, Alyssa knelt so that they would be eye to eye and pointed an accusing finger at the pair. "Listen, boys, you mess with me and my sister, and you'll find yourselves on your way to the petting zoo! No funny business – don't break anything, don't touch anything, don't even look at each other, got it? It'll be all our necks if we're found out, especially with how bad you two fight."

"You're blaming _me_ for his behavior-?!" Basil fumed, pointing accusingly at his enemy.

"You're saying that _I'm_ to blame for his insolence-?!" Ratigan nearly roared, imitating Basil's gesture towards said mouse.

"_Zip it_!" she snapped, glaring at them. "See, this is precisely my point!" She glanced over her shoulder and was relieved to hear the TV on. Marla was probably watching her favorite show and dragged her dad into watching is, as she was usually able to. "Just _try_ not to kill each other."

"With 'try' being the key term," Basil grumbled. Looking around the room, his eyes fell upon a framed picture, with the two girls slightly younger and their parents, a different woman in place of Marla. "Was that your mother?" he asked, pointing towards the photo.

"Hm?" she asked, following his gaze. "Oh, yeah. She died three years ago."

"Well, now I see where you both get your looks," Ratigan commented slyly.

"I'm sorry for your loss," Basil said gently, earning a sad smile from Alyssa. "But, pray tell, just how did this Marla come into your lives?"

"Online dating site," Alyssa replied, causing the two mice to stare in confusion at her. "Oh, right! You don't know about that…um, ok, so, we have the 'internet' in the future, this endless source of information. It's kind of like a library, a newspaper company, letters, and a store all rolled into one, and all you have to do is tap on what you want to read or buy."

"Extraordinary," Basil breathed, his mind working to imagine such an item.

"Incredible! To have everything at your fingertips…!" he grinned gleefully, wishing he had some way to grab onto this and bring it home.

"One of the things you can do is meet new people without seeing them face to face," she explained. "That's how Dad met Marla. When they finally decided to meet, they 'fell in love'," she scowled, using air quotation marks. "And she never let go of him since. We've been stuck with her for over a year."

"Don't you ever think about telling your father that she's abusing you?" Basil frowned, remembering how cruel she had been with Sophie.

Alyssa shook her head and sighed. "He's too in love with her to see any flaws…and Sophie wants him to be happy. He got so depressed after Mom died. It was hard on everyone…"

At the sound of the door creaking open, the trio stared in panic, wondering who was approaching, until they heard Sophie call out, "Hey! A little help here?!"

Alyssa rushed over and opened the door, helping her sister with the materials at hand. "Holy moley!"

Setting the broom and icepack aside, Sophie thanked Alyssa before turning her attention to the detective and professor. "Sorry, it's all we've got," she apologized, setting the plate and small plastic cups before the two.

"Nonsense! It's quite a feast," Basil replied, his face lighting up at the sight of half a cheese-stick, two peanut butter cracker sandwiches, and a small cup full of milk waiting for him.

"I wouldn't call it a 'feast' per say, but nevertheless, thank you dear Sophie," Ratigan bowed to her, immediately swallowing a whole cracker and dabbing a handkerchief to his lips.

"You're welcome," she said modestly, jumping back as Alyssa pressed the ice-cold pack to her face.

"Use it first, and then sweep," her sister insisted.

Heaving a sigh of defeat once more, she nodded and took the pack, watching her guests nibble and chomp at their meal. She couldn't help but smile at Basil as he took his time and stripped the cheese stick apart, quite content with his meal. _"He's really a sweet heart, despite all the backtalk and arrogance sometimes…I just hope we can help him find a way back home…"_

**~221B~**

Basil was not one to easily fall asleep, especially considering that he had to share the same radius as his arch-villain. Oddly enough, as soon as they had slipped into their makeshift beds and shared a few scalding words to one another, he heard the rat snoring away, blissfully in sleep. He didn't dare to take his coat off, knowing that the materials would be safest close to him. Clutching his chest under the covers, he listened, alert for what felt like eons, unable to fully let himself drift off. Somehow, eventually, he did doze off…until the horrible screech of the alarm clock jolted him awake.

"BLAST!" Ratigan shouted, hopping out of his bed and hitting his head on the boards. "Damn it all!" he cursed, rubbing his cranium as he glared at the wood above.

Basil allowed himself a slight smile, still drowsy and recovering from the horrible sound. He could hear the springs of the bed creak and moan above him as Sophie yawned and stretched, shutting the contraption off before rolling out of bed. Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, he darted out and latched himself onto the loose fabric of her pajama slacks. "Miss Ward!" he shouted, hoping she would hear him while still trying to wake up.

She automatically looked down and laughed, kneeling so that she might pick him up and place him on her shoulder. "G'morning Basil. Excuse my appearance – it's not everyday I have guests see me as I get out of bed first thing in the morning."

"Think nothing of it," he yawned, seated quite comfortably by her neck, grabbing a strand of hair to steady himself as she walked to the bathroom. "It appears the swelling has gone down," he noticed, touching her cheek.

"Yeah, thanks again," she smiled, turning the light on and wincing as she was temporarily blinded. "Argh…I hate mornings." She snatched her toothbrush and placed a blob of paste on it, scrubbing her mouth as her brain slowly worked to wake up.

"This world of yours is most peculiar," the mouse said, his eyes not missing a single detail. He looked around and took in all the details of the restroom, picking up several items that were known to him at home, and yet they were updated with such unique looks. "And this is just your home."

"I'm sure an inquisitive mouse such as yourself would love to get out and explore," Sophie grinned once she had rinsed her mouth. "Say, how would you like to come with me to class? I go to school at the University of Richmond, and there's plenty of places we could visit after class, if you wouldn't be bored waiting."

"Not at all, my dear Miss Ward," he grinned, excited at the prospect of getting out and seeing how the world had changed. "This is most exciting! All the findings and advancements…why if Dawson were here-!" He paused, his friend's face flashing through his mind for the first time since he came there. His smile faded as concern began to develop. Where was Dawson now? Was he all right? What if he ran into Bleulynn…?

"Basil?" Sophie asked, looking towards her shoulder when he had stopped talking. Sympathy shone in her eyes as used her fingertips to pat his tiny shoulder comfortingly. "Don't worry, Basil. I'm sure we'll get you back in time to find Dawson. Tell you what – we could stop by the library and see what we can find on spells and that ring you mentioned."

Looking up at the girl and seeing the sincerity and warmth in her eyes, Basil felt his stomach flop inside of him, making him quickly look away. Why was he acting like this?! He was a professional, and a mouse at that…so why was this girl making him feel like he was back in grade school? Still, he had a strong sense that he could trust her, and at this point, he needed all the help he could get in trying to find his way home. Checking to see if Ratigan had emerged from anywhere, he placed his finger to his lips and signaled for her to remain silent as he slipped the ring out for a mere split second. Her eyes widened at the sight of the trinket and she opened her mouth to ask questions. His hand landed on her lips quickly as he stuffed the item back into his coat, feeling it rest against his chest.

"I should very much appreciate it if you would allow me to join you today," he said calmly, still checking the floors and beds to see if his enemy had come out yet. Realizing he still had his hand on her mouth, he swiftly withdrew it, raising an eyebrow as blush started to fill her cheeks.

"Uh, sure," she stammered with a quick smile before moving on to wash her face. He slid down her arm to wait on the counter, inspecting each drawer he could open in the meantime. "Aly, wake up or you'll be late for school. Again," she called out to her sister.

Alyssa groaned as she forced herself up, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes when she sensed a figure close by. Opening one eye, she saw Ratigan holding up her cellphone, frowning as he struggled to work it. "Hey! Hands off, buddy!" she said, tugging the item out of his grasp.

"I was merely curious," he shrugged innocently, to which she gave him a suspicious look. "Just what is that, anyways?"

"It's a cellphone," she replied curtly, her interest drawn to said item as it suddenly vibrated.

"You mean a telephone? And why did it shake instead of ringing just now?" the perplexed rodent inquired, stroking his chin in fascination.

"It's called a cellphone, because you can carry it around. It works almost the same as the phone you know back home, but it's got a few tweeks," she answered distractedly, tapping the screen of the rectangular box. "It can ring, too, but I want it to vibrate so it doesn't make noise while I'm in class."

"Clever little device," Ratigan murmured, his mind working fast to think on a way to take it back with him to his time.

"Oh, and don't bother trying to steal this when you go back," Alyssa said, already a step ahead as she checked the recent message sent. "There's no service in your world, and the battery would eventually die."

"Me? Steal you little toy? Where on earth would you get that idea?" he asked, feigning hurt and shock, though inside he wanted to scowl at his scheme being ruined. Still…perhaps if he stayed here long enough, he could create his own army of mice to take over the mouse world here!

"Is lover boy texting you?" Sophie smirked as she emerged from the bathroom with Basil on her shoulder once again.

"Stop calling him that!" whined Alyssa, blushing at the nickname her friend had received.

"I take it young Miss Ward has a beau?" Basil noted, seeing how the girl blushed as stammered.

"No I don't! We're just friends," she insisted, only to have the other three give her "yeah, right" looks.

"His name's Peter Kawalski, he's new to the school, and she's been his guide since the school year started, so they're pretty close," Sophie explained, earning a dirty look from her sister. "He's really very sweet." Walking to the bureau, she began to select a combination of clothing, her brows furrowing in thought. "Hmm…Basil, Ratigan, what do think? Red or green?"

"For what?" Basil asked, bewildered that she was asking him for any advice whatsoever.

Laying the clothes on the bed, she set aside a knee-length black skirt before showing them a blood red blouse with the shoulders cut off and a pleasant silk green button-down blouse. "I have a presentation today, and I want to wear something nice." Placing Basil on the bed, she held up both blouses and showed the two rodents. "What do you think?"

"Red looks ravishing," Ratigan purred, sending her a sly wink to which she laughed.

"Thanks, Professor. Basil? Aly?"

"Oh, _now_ you ask for my opinion," Alyssa commented, getting up and going to pick out her own outfit for school. "Stick with green."

"I beg your pardon, Alyssa, but red is so much more appropriate," Ratigan sniffed.

"Yeah, well, I like the green one better," she shrugged, ignoring him as she pulled out a pair of dark-washed skinny jeans and a _Kingdom Hearts_ t-shirt. "What about you, Basil?"

Basil had never been one for fashion, but as he looked at the two blouses, he noticed something that made his heart beat just a smidge faster. "Well…I'm afraid my sense of fashion is lacking, especially in this time era, however…I must say that the green brings out your eyes, Miss Ward."

Ratigan glanced over at the detective, sensing there was something that the mouse would not let out willingly. With one brow raised, he began to wonder. Stroking his cheek in thought, he couldn't hold back a malicious smile as he began to suspect that perhaps his adversary was unconsciously attracted to the young woman.

"Thank you, Basil," she blushed. "Well, that's two against one. Sorry, Professor-"

"My dear, please, call me Padraic," he smiled sweetly, loving every moment of Basil's evident discomfort and disapproval. "Enough of this 'professor' nonsense!"

"Well, ok then," she said slowly, raising an eyebrow at his answer. "Um, excuse us while we go change."

Sophie and Alyssa went into the bathroom together, locking the door before changing into their clothes. "Sophie, be careful with those two," Alyssa said softly, hoping that the two rodents weren't eavesdropping on them. "I have a bad feeling they've both got the hots for you."

"HA!" Sophie laughed, giving her sister a smirk. "Sure. And I'm the Queen of England!"

"Pleased to make your acquaintance," her sister mocked her by bowing. "Seriously, Soph, having the two of them together with you could cause trouble. Are you sure you want to drag them around with you all day-?"

"Well, I can't leave them here," she answered with a shrug, buttoning her blouse quickly. "Who knows what havoc they'll cause? Besides, I think I can help them get back home. All I've got to do is make it through 'til lunchtime. What could possibly go wrong?"


	4. Gentlemice?

**Chapter 4 - Gentlemice?**

"Famous last words," Alyssa murmured as they finished getting dressed and brushed their hair. "By the way, how are we going to feed them without Marla seeing them?"

"I'll deal with that. But first I need to grab a decent sized purse," Sophie reassured her, taking one last look at herself before opening the door. "Ok, time for make up." Stepping out of the bathroom, she walked over to the vanity and set to work. "I hope you're not trying to kill each other."

"As we've said before, '_try_' is the key term," Basil huffed, crossing his arms over his chest and turning his face away from Ratigan, partially because he wished not to look at his smug face, partially because he felt his temperature rising from what the rat had commented while the girls went to the ladies' room.

"Surely, Basil, you can see they're rather attractive young girls," Ratigan had taunted him just moments ago.

"They're humans," he had retorted, giving him a suspicious look. "Are you accusing me of something, Ratigan?"

"Oh, if I did, I'd be guilty of it myself," he had chuckled sinisterly in response. Placing his hand upon his chest, he sighed dramatically and said, "Dear Sophie is such a darling, and quite beautiful, won't you say?"

Basil clenched his fists in an effort not to strangle him. In a low voice, he had started, "Now see here-" when the door opened and Sophie walked out towards the vanity. The words had stopped, but he sent a fast, deadly look towards his enemy before turning away in an effort to cool down.

"Well, I just hope you two behave when we go out," she said with a chuckle as she began to apply a thin line of chocolate-colored eyeliner.

"My dear, we'll be little angels! Won't we, Basil?" smirked Ratigan as he pinched Basil's cheek. Basil had to bite his tongue in order not to lose his temper or slap his hand away, which was exactly what he knew the rat wanted.

"We'll see about that, I'm sure," Sophie said, turning to face them as she slipped a simple silver barrette into her hair to hold it away from her eyes. "Ok, I'm going to find a purse big enough for…why are you staring at me like that?"

The two rodents gawked at her as she stood before them, dressed simply, yet elegant in her own way. She seemed to sparkle like a crown jewel hidden away in the Tower of London.

"Darling Sophia!" Ratigan gasped, placing his hand over his heart as he gaped wide-eyed at her. "You look astounding, stunning, marvelous-!"

"Lovely," Basil whispered, only to feel his cheeks burn and his eyes widen as he realized what he had done. He immediately covered his mouth but it was too late.

"'Lovely'?" Ratigan raised an eyebrow, unimpressed. "That's all you can come up with?"

Sophie blushed before them, giving a nervous giggle before curtsying. "Well, thank you both. Um, anyways, I'll be back in a jiffy." Hurrying off, she caught a look from Alyssa, who smirked and mouthed "told ya so" to her disdain. Sticking her tongue out at the girl, she entered the closet and dug around for a moment until she found an appropriate bag and fished it out. "This should do the trick," she said aloud, going back to her bed before grabbing her wallet, phone, flash drive, notebook, pen and pencil, eyeliner and lip gloss. "This bag has pockets on the side so each of you can ride in your very own and zip it to hide or peep out," she explained, showing them the side of her purse. "I'll grab some snacks and that'll have to be your breakfast for the time being until lunch. I'll get you something nice, promise!"

"You've already done quite enough," Basil said sincerely, adjusting his hat before unzipping his pocket and slipping inside. Sending a contemptuous look at his rival, he asked, "Ready, _Professor_?"

"Ready when you are, _Detective_," Ratigan smiled wickedly, drawing out each syllable of the last word.

Alyssa groaned as she brushed her teeth, frowning as she watched her trusting, kind-hearted sister take mortal foes into her purse and prepare to head out into the world. _"This is a recipe for disaster…"_

**~221B~**

His brows furrowed in determination, Dawson snuck out as quietly as he could, making his way towards the spell book that Bleulynn had left abandoned as he moped on the floor. He was so close he could see his shadow hovering over the words, words that came from another time and place…

"_Step away from there!"_

Dawson nearly jumped out of his skin upon hearing the raspy voice cry out, his head turning to see the old mouse hopping to his feet. "That is not yours-!"

"And neither is it yours!" he snapped back, snatching the book off the table. "What have you done with Basil and Professor Ratigan?!"

The mouse's bloodshot eyes closed once more as he moaned, falling to his knees again.

"Kinda kooky, huh?" Fidget whispered, having hidden behind the table as Dawson snuck out to grab the book.

"Quite," Dawson nodded in agreement. He was unaccustomed to being on such good terms with Ratigan's lacky Fidget, the peg-legged bat, but ever since they had met when Basil and Ratigan went to attack each other, Fidget had not put up a fight or caused him any trouble. If anything, he was happy to help the good doctor. When Dawson had asked him of his compliance after they planned to steal Bleulynn's book, the bat merely shrugged and said, "You ain't so bad, Doc. Since the Boss came back and found me, it's been tough."

"Why don't you find some other line of work?" Dawson asked, only to get a raised, skeptical eyebrow from the bat. "There must be something you could do…but we'll discuss that later," he said , turning his attention back to the task at hand. Now they stood there together, working as an odd team as they watched the deranged old mouse moan and cry at their feet.

"I said, what have you done with them?!" Dawson demanded, finally starting to lose his temper.

"They were supposed to be punished!" Bleulynn shook his head. "But he took the ring and page…they have a way back…"

"They can come home?!" Dawson asked, hope blooming within him. Setting his jaw firm, he looked down on the mouse and demanded, "We're going to help them get home, and _you_ are going to help_us_, whether you like it or not. While we're at it, tell us where you sent them!"

The magician glared at him at first, but his tired eyes quickly became soft with regret as he sighed in defeat. "I sent them to a world where mice are not as sophisticated or intelligent as we are…into a world where we do not exist, merely figments of imagination…and it could be possible that they are able to return _if_ they figure out how to work the magic…but it is also possible, and better for them, if…"

"If?" Fidget prompted him.

"…if they were dead."

**~221B~**

After having breakfast and sneaking some food to her little companions, Sophie said goodbye to her father and ignored Marla as she took Alyssa to school. The mouse and rat were amazed with how advanced the vehicles had become, slick, silent, and speedy on the road.

"Don't give her any trouble," Alyssa warned them before slipping out of the car and immediately joining a young man who walked her into the school.

"I take it that's Mr. Kawalski?" Basil noted, seeing how the two smiled and joked in each other's presense.

"Yup, that's Pete," Sophie smiled, driving off to get to school. "He's a sweet boy, just as shy and awkward as Aly."

"I beg your pardon, but your sister is anything _but_ shy and awkward," Ratigan commented, rolling his eyes as he remembered how she was constantly nagging at them.

"Not with us, maybe, but in school she's much more self-conscious, and Peter is a good friend to her who makes her feel comfortable in her own skin," Sophie replied.

"Tell me, Miss Ward-" Basil began.

"Basil you can just call me Sophie," she grinned at him before returning her attention to the road.

He cleared his throat and adjusted his tie, hoping to God that Ratigan was not observing his face to see the blush that was beginning to appear. "Very well, Miss Sophie. Out of curiosity, tell me if I'm incorrect. You're studying here at the University of Richmond to become an English teacher, am I right?"

"Right on target," she beamed. "And how did you deduce that?"

"Oh, I wouldn't want to bore you," he waved it off nonchalantly.

"Please, Basil, I think it's brilliant how you're able to pick these things up by a mere glance," she insisted. She knew she was feeding his ego – she'd seen the film countless times to know what he was like – but he was so sweet with her and he really was quite clever…she wished she could be and sound as smart as him when he spoke. So, she encouraged him.

"Oh, well, if you insist," he said coolly, allowing himself to smirk quickly as he sensed Ratigan's evident irritation from the way he tapped his foot impatiently on the seat. "From the several volumes of English literature on your shelves and the stack of papers you had sitting on your sister's desk on guidelines with how to run a classroom, it's obvious that you're interested in both trades. Also, there was that…_curt_ conversation you and that Marla woman shared," he added, his lip curling in disgust as he remembered how fake she had acted in the kitchen with the girls while her husband read some flat toy called a "tablet", completely clueless as to what his daughters were suffering. "I recall that you and Miss Alyssa discussed having another year before graduation, which can only mean that you're currently studying for your Bachelor's degree, and puts you at about your early twenties."

"Twenty-two in September," she smiled. "Genius, Basil!"

"But there's more," he held up his hand, showing that he was far from finished. Ratigan moaned and covered his ears, using his forefingers to rub his temples as he squeezed his eyes shut. Ignoring him, Basil brightly continued, "You hope to write your own novels in the future, as you have several journals lying about and a bountiful amount of pens and pencils available at just about every corner in your room, and your right hand's middle finger had developed a writer's callus that all authors acquire from constant use of the pen and from gripping it a smidge too tight."

At this, she glanced at her hand, her eyes widening for a moment before casting him an impressed smile once more. "Guess you're right about me grabbing onto them too tight…my mom used to tell me that." She smiled wistfully at the memory of her mother, pulling into a parking space at the university. Parking the car, she rubbed the bump on her finger, covering is with her hand. "I've had this since I was little…I remember I used to be so self-conscious about it…stupid, huh?"

Hopping out of his seat and scurrying over, he climbed up the wheel and touched her hand, offering a genuine smile. "Not at all, Miss Sophie. Not at all."

She offered her hand to him, smiling as she helped him into the purse before getting out of the car and locking it on her way to class. "I'm so nervous," she whispered as she took her seat and waited for class to start, students still flocking into the auditorium with a few minutes to spare.

"What on earth for?' Ratigan asked, taking her forefinger and kissing it upon the knuckle. "You're wonderful, my dear, go on and show them what you're made of!"

"Thanks, Padraic," she smiled uneasily, unsure of how to take his overly exaggerated display of affection.

"Ok, let's settle down, ladies and gents," the (human) professor at the front of the room called out, once he had scribbled down roll call. "Ah, Sophie Ward, you've signed up to go first. Ready?"

"Yes, Professor," she answered, pulling her flash drive out of her purse before standing up, tucking her hair away from her face, her eyes showing her anxiety. Basil touched her hand as she grasped the tiny stick which she claimed contained her presentation. "Just take a deep breath, Miss Sophie. You'll be fine." He offered her a smile as was rewarded with one from her, nodding her head as she briefly curled her finger around his hand before taking off to the front of the room.

"How sweet of you, Basil," Ratigan guffawed, enjoying the look of impatience on his enemy's face. "If I didn't know any better-"

"You _don't_, clearly," he snapped back before looking towards the front of the room. "Now be quiet. Unlike you, I'm actually interested to see what this is."

Sophie stuck the stick into the side of the screen called a "computer" and waited a moment before clicking some items and tapping a button, causing the screen behind her to light up with a set of pictures and words. "Good morning everybody," she said warmly, masking her worry with a cheerful smile. "Today we'll all be talking about different authors and their works during the Victorian era, which vary from the Bronte Sisters to Charles Dickens and even Lewis Caroll. However, mine is from a genre that is considered borderline of fiction and reality, as its characters are so unique and their abilities phenomenal." Motioning towards the screen behind her, she added, "We'll be kicking this off with Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, author of the popular _'Sherlock Holmes'_ series."

Basil stared throughout the whole presentation, soaking in every bit that she discussed and explained. The insights she gave on other people's perspectives as well as her own showed him that she was deeply interested and intrigued in his human counterpart, and hoped to share that same curiosity and love for reading and analyzing the character to future students.

"Over the years, Sherlock Holmes and his colorful cast have been represented in a variety of ways through visual media, some of the more well-known and popular versions including Basil Rathbone and Nigel Bruce as Holmes and Watson, respectively," Sophie continued as she drew near to completing her presentation. Basil gaped at the screen, seeing a black and white photo of the actor with his name. "There is also the more modern series 'Sherlock', staring Benedict Cumberbatch and Martin Freeman in the title roles." She clicked the next page, casting a knowing smile to the two rodents hidden in her bag. "And of course, the underappreciated Walt Disney film, 'The Great Mouse Detective'. While its characters of Basil, Dawson, and Ratigan are based off of the original story and figures, they are perfect examples of what Holmes, Watson, and even Professor Moriarty stand for."

Both Basil and Ratigan were in awe as their faces on the screen, opposing human counterparts that had been placed beside the photos. With a few closing sentences, Sophie finished her presentation with a bow, receiving applause from her fellow classmates. Basil joined them as he watched her take her flash drive out and hurry back to her seat, tipping his hat to her with a jovial smile.

"Well executed, Miss Sophie! That was marvelous!" he complimented her at once upon her arrival.

"Bravo, an extraordinary performance," Ratigan clapped, bowing to her.

"Thanks, gentlemen," she blushed modestly, slipping back into her seat. "I just hope I didn't go overboard and take too long."

"Oh, we wouldn't have minded," Ratigan waved it off, earning a giggle from the girl. "By the by, could we get out of these pockets for the time being?"

"Sure," she consented. "Where's the harm? I'm the last one back here so no one will see us." She observed Ratigan as he pulled himself out and sat comfortably on a face towel he'd brought along, acting as a cushion for him. He adjusted his gloves and cape before returning his attention to the front, clearly trying to act like the perfect, composed gentlemouse he strove to be.

Basil rolled his eyes at this, climbing to the top of the bag to get a better view. He felt Sophie tap his shoulder at that moment, prompting him to glance over to see her asking with her eyes if he wanted to sit on her shoulder. It was innocent enough, as friends anyways…

"_Wait a moment…'friends'?"_ he thought. He barely knew this girl…and yet he was already referring to her as a friend in his mind. Chewing the inside of his cheek, he mulled it over in his mind, his eyes locking with hers. Seeing her looking at him with such kindness and sincerity made his heart thump irregularly. It was most unusual, and he wasn't sure that was normal for him…what bothered him the most was that he liked it. Still, he couldn't turn her down, not with those beautiful green eyes on him full of questions and care. With a light nod of his head, he stepped onto her hand and allowed her to place him on her shoulder. Scooting close to her neck, where her hair would act as a curtain to shield him in case someone looked back, he felt her body's warmth radiate onto him. Her hair smelled like vanilla, no doubt from the shampoo she used. For a moment, for just a brief moment, he relaxed and sat back, watching the rest of the presentations from his comfy perch.

One after the other went, all of them very interesting, but none quite striking the same chord as it had when Sophie had presented. Basil occasionally let his eye wander over to see Ratigan yawning or checking his pocket watch. Satisfied for the moment, he would return his attention to the front of the room. Halfway through these presentations, Basil stretched his arms, feeling stiff from sitting for so long. It so happened that Ratigan turned around to ask Sophie at what time they would be getting out of this dull and tedious class when his eyes caught sight of a golden sparkle in Basil's coat. His own eyes grew large as he realized what it was. Jumping to his feet, he climbed to the top of Sophie's purse and leapt for her shoulder, his feral side coming through.

"What-?!" she started, closing her eyes as he tackled her, falling onto the desk with Basil as they began to wrestle.

"You had it with you all this time!" Ratigan growled, swiping at the detective as Basil nimbly ducked away. "Give it to me!"

"Stop it!" Basil hissed. "We're going to attract attention!"

"_Hand it over, Basil_!" the rat all but roared, earning the full attention of the class.

"MICE!" screamed one girl.

"RATS!" shouted another.

"I am _not_ a **_rat_**!" Ratigan snapped at them, momentarily distracted from the fight.

At once, the room was in a panic, some of the girls running out while the men starting shouting to one another on calling pest control. Sophie grabbed her bag and slung it over her shoulder, reaching to grab the rodents and flee. "Knock it off-!"

"Look out!" Basil warned her as she reached for him.

Sophie was fully aware of how furious Ratigan was – he looked about ready to tear Basil to shreds. Nevertheless, she inserted her hand and blocked him, biting her lip as he scratched her instead of the detective. Thinking fast, she snatched the towel he had used earlier as a cushion and covered him in it, squeezing him tightly before tossing him into the bag and zipping it closed. "Hang on," she told Basil as she held him in her bleeding hand, close to her heart, and ran out of the room as fast as she could.


	5. Real Magic

**Chapter 5 - Real Magic**

Birds chirped merrily outside, oblivious to the drama that had occurred within the university's walls. Sophie walked calmly out of the building towards an empty bench, sitting down at long last as releasing Basil from her hold. "I'm sorry about that, Basil-"

"_You're_ sorry?!" he shouted, smacking his forehead with his palm. "This whole bloody mess is _my_ fault! I should've been more careful! You'd think I'd have enough brains to know better than to-!"

"Basil," she said sternly, causing him to pause and look up at her. "Stop blaming yourself. He was bound to find out sooner or later."

"Yes, but not like this," he moaned, shaking his head. He looked to her hand, drops of blood slowly coming out of the gashes Ratigan had inflicted on the girl, making his conscience twist into a knot. "…I should have been the one receiving that, it's only fair-"

"Friends do that for one another, Basil," she said gently, caressing his cheek with her thumb. Smiling sweetly at him, she giggled and shrugged. "At least, I'd like to think we're friends."

Shyly, he reached up and touched her thumb, gripping it gently as he smiled back. "…I'd like to think so, too, Sophie."

She beamed at this. "Hey, you didn't call me 'Miss'!"

He paled at this, his eyes huge as he realized his mistake. "I-I mean-!"

"I like it better that way, actually," she grinned. "And stop caring what Ratigan thinks of you."

"What…?" he stammered. "How-?"

"Elementary, my dear Basil," she winked. "It's so painfully obvious that you two are trying to tick the other off, you both act a bit over exaggerated and think before you speak more often than not. And I get it, I understand why you'd have to do that, but every once in a while, it's nice just to let go and be yourself without worrying about the formalities or caring what others think of you."

He sheepishly looked away for a moment before gathering the courage to look up at her once more, nodding his head in agreement. "I suppose you're right, my dear…"

A muffled thump from within Sophie's purse earned their attention, exchanging knowing looks that Ratigan was most likely trying to escape his confines. "I guess I should let him loose," she said.

"He can wait," Basil insisted, taking her hand and inspecting the damage. "Let me have a look…if only Dawson were here…" Cautiously, he touched her skin, avoiding the scratches. "It's not terribly deep, thank Heavens, but you'll have to disinfect it and wash it clean."

"I have an alcohol wipe…but it's in my purse," she admitted.

Grunting in disapproval, his shoulders hunched up defensively as he looked up at her. "If he so much as approaches you-"

"You're sweet, Basil," she said, planting a kiss on his nose. "Let's see how he reacts when I open the bag."

He stood still, stunned momentarily as he let the event sink in, still able to feel her warm, soft lips on his nose. Swallowing hard, he coughed and cleared his throat, hoping to God that neither she nor Ratigan would notice how his heart had skipped several beats. Sophie, meanwhile, gingerly grabbed the purse off the ground, held it above the seat, and dropped it onto the bench.

"Oops," she said with a sly wink. "Slipped out of my fingers. My bad…but he _did_ deserve it."

"That and much more," Basil snickered.

Sophie could hear a whine inside the bag, signaling to her that he was out of his blind raging stage. "Can you hear me, Professor?"

"My skull! Who dropped me?!" he shouted from within, earning a gleeful giggle from Basil.

"I'll drop you again if you try to bite me or Basil, understood?" she said sternly.

"Yes, yes! Just let me out of this infernal bag!"

"Oh, and if you scratched the insides, you're buying me a new one," she added tartly, slowly unzipping the purse open.

Ratigan popped his head out first, gasping for air. His hair was disheveled and his cravat rumpled, but he was back to normal since he had been tossed into the bag and given a few moments to cool off. Wheezing for air rather dramatically, he looked up to see Sophie sitting on a bench, a look of disappointment and irritation gracing her face as she crossed her arms over her chest. Chuckling nervously, he quickly fixed his appearance and began to speak. "M-My dear, I am truly sorry about my little outburst-"

"That 'little' outburst of yours ruined class, Professor," she frowned, opening the bag just enough for her to stick her hand in and find the wipe she was looking for.

"I…don't know what came over me," he weakly answered.

"I do," Basil glared.

Upon hearing his nemesis's voice, he turned his head and snarled. "This was all your _fault_-!"

"If you even _think_ about it, I'll lock you up in that bag again and buy you a cage at the pet shop, Ratigan!" Sophie snapped, startling the two rodents. Taking a deep breath, she took a moment to calm herself before focusing on her wound. She hissed as the alcohol touched her cut, biting her lip as she disinfected it. "I'll have to go to the bathroom to wash it out," she murmured to herself. "I think I have a band-aid in here somewhere…" Looking back to the now quiet mouse and rat, she bit her lip and made a careful choice. "Basil? I hate to ask this but…will you please give me the ring?"

He gaped at her, his brows furrowing in protest until he realized that she was trying to protect him. The only way Ratigan would behave was if she was around, and if the ring was on her finger, he would have a harder time getting his hands on it. Slowly, he took the ring out of his coat, nodding his consent to her. "Your hand, if you please." Waiting until she lowered her hand to him, he slipped it onto her ring finger and found that it fit snugly, as if meant for her. The sapphire shimmered in the sunlight while the golden wings around it glinted gloriously. "I trust you'll take good care of it," he said sincerely, feeling his pulse quicken as she smiled at him.

"Thanks, Basil. Don't worry, I'll keep a close eye on it," she promised. "Now, I believe that I promised you lunch and a trip to the library. I just hope there won't be anymore scenes today." She sent Ratigan an accusing look, to which she offered a sheepish smile that quickly evaporated when she did not yield. "Let's go gentlemen."

**~221B~**

The hours passed and before they knew it, Sophie had them all gathered in the car once more to pick up Alyssa from school. After having enjoyed a delicacy called "pizza", which the two rodents found most delicious with extra cheese, Sophie took them to the library where they scoured for book on any background knowledge of the ring she wore. It was not until Ratigan scurried off to check another shelf (after swearing to Sophie that he wouldn't cause any trouble) that Basil showed her the page which the wizard had used to chant his spell.

"It doesn't look like Latin…for some reason I was sure most old spells were in some form of Latin," she confessed as she squinted at the tiny letters.

"It's Celtic, actually, shown by the symbols that appear alongside the appropriate words," he explained to her. Smoking his tiny pipe, he chomped thoughtfully on the mouthpiece as he worked to translate some of the terms. "If only there was a dictionary…"

"Let me try this," she said, turning to the computer before her. Placing him on her shoulder, she had him dictate the words that appeared as she typed them into the search box of an engine site. Almost at once, there were several results. Clicking on the first, Basil pointed with a cry of exclamation. "That's it! The exact same words!" he said, his eyes scanning everything on the glowing screen.

"They're been translated by a professor in Scotland," she said, noting the reference at the bottom of the page. "We don't have time now to read this over-" her eyes moved towards Ratigan, who had stopped to check for any damage done to his cape on the climb upward, before scanning the rest of the room and seeing the other current inhabitants of the library, "-but I'll email this to myself so we can look at it later."

"Ah, yes, your…what did you say it was? 'Electronic' mail?" he asked, watching as she rapidly signed on, copied the link, and emailed herself the website before signing out. "Extraordinary, this advanced form of communication."

"Yeah, but at the same time, it doesn't have that intimate feel that hand-written letters do," she said before closing the page and turning the computer off. "Anyways, I'm sure we'll be able to figure this out, Basil…though it's interesting how a mouse-sized document was translated by a human…maybe there's a human-sized version floating around?"

The conversation was quickly dropped as Ratigan came back, claimed to have exhausted himself in searching for a book that might help. An hour later, they left the library en route to get Alyssa…however, Alyssa was not the only one waiting for them when they arrived at the school.

"Hi, Sophie!" Alyssa chirped, bright-eyed and giddy. "Peter and I have this assignment in Calculus and I need his help. Can he come home with us? Please?!"

"Um, well…" she hesitated. Peter lived just down the street from them, so it wouldn't be a problem if he joined them on the car ride…that is, except for the two rodents who happened to be hiding in her purse and were currently living with them. But Alyssa seemed to have forgotten about the guests, and Peter was so humble and didn't want to cause them any trouble, and it _was_ for that awful Calculus class… "Sure, why not?" she smiled forcibly. "You can sit in the back."

"Thanks a lot, Sophie," young Peter said, giving her a lopsided grin as he adjusted his thick-rimmed glasses. "I really appreciate it."

"No worries, Pete." _"Oh God, I hope he doesn't see them!"_

Starting the car up once more, she took off towards the street, her eyes straying onto her purse where she saw Basil and Ratigan poking their heads out to see who the newcomer was without getting caught.

"Say, Sophie, I was on Twitter and saw that there was some crazy incident at the university. Something about two rodents in the classroom," Peter spoke up, innocent as can be, totally clueless that the two rodents in question were in the same vehicle as him.

"Oh, yeah, I heard it was pretty wild," she said with a nervous laugh, biting her tongue in anxiety.

"So you weren't there? Darn. I was wondering if they were mice or rats," he said as he snapped his fingers at the bad stroke of luck. "I'd imagine they'd be rats, just because lately there's been a rat infestation near the west side of the school, or at least, that's what's been reported. I was thinking about starting a study on rats, actually, and-"

"I'M _NOT_ A **_RAT_**!"

Sophie slammed on the brake, frightened out of her wits as Ratigan screeched out in fury. Alyssa's face paled as she heard the voice and was brought out of her high from being with the boy she desperately liked. Peter, meanwhile, was wide-eyed in disbelief as a large, red-faced rat hopped out of Sophie's purse and glared at him accusingly.

"Why must you constantly _mock_ me?!" he snarled when he was suddenly lifted into the air. "Sophia! Milady, put me down, I insist-!"

"Y'know, there's another definition for 'put down' here," she gritted through her teeth. "It means putting you to sleep like you would to a dying pet."

"Well done, Ratigan, well done," Basil grumbled, strumming his fingers along the side of the purse.

"Peter, it's not what it looks like-!" Alyssa insisted, panicking as she saw that all he did was stare at the animated rodent with large, stunned eyes.

"Isn't that a Disney villain?" he asked suddenly, pointing at Ratigan. "But…he looks so real! Wait, if you've got him here, then-"

"You might as well come out, Basil," Sophie sighed, setting Ratigan on the dashboard. "No point in hiding anymore."

"As you wish," he huffed, slipping out and climbing to the top of the chair so that the young man could get a look at him. "Good day, Master Peter – may I call you that? – allow me to introduce myself. I'm-"

"The Great Mouse Detective, Basil of Baker Street!" Peter suddenly cried out, his face lighting up. "I haven't seen that movie in _years_, but it's one of my favorites! Oh my God, he's _real_! He's really real!"

"You're taking this surprisingly well," Alyssa noted, not sure whether to be relieved or concerned.

"But how did they-?" Peter started, looking from one sister to the next.

"Long story short, there's magic involved and they were sent to this dimension," Sophie explained. "Sounds like a Disney story already, huh? Or really bad fan fiction, but it's all real and true."

"Pete, please you can't tell anybody," Alyssa pleaded.

"I think if I did, my uncle would have me examined," he joked. "You're secret's safe with me, I promise." He lightly placed his hand over Alyssa's, causing her eyes to sparkle and her smile to return.

Basil, Ratigan, and Sophie all exchanged looks and rolled their eyes before Sophie finally cleared her throat and said, "Well, now that that's been cleared up, let's go home."

**~221B~**

Bleulynn was not pleased that the good doctor and extremely irritating bat were holding him and his book hostage with the police on their way, but he clearly had no choice in that matter. Reading through the pages, he found the spell he was looking for and began to recite it.

"Too bad he can't just bring 'em back, huh, Doc?" Fidget asked, twiddling his thumbs as he waited for something to happen.

"Indeed, Fidget," Doctor Watson nodded his head, anxiety twisting his stomach into knots. Bleulynn claimed that the spell he had used to send Basil and Ratigan away involved a special ring, which could open doors to other dimensions and times. However, without that ring, he could do no such thing – only simple spells, such as "The Mirror" would have to do for now.

As the magician read aloud, a blue spark ignited from the pages of the thick book and was soon followed by a whole flock that began to spin in a circle before them. Dawson held his breath as he waited, hoping that this would give them some reassurance as to how his friend was doing.

In another few moments, he could see the mist within the circle of the magical "mirror" give way to a certain figure he was quite familiar with. "Basil!" he cried, relief washing over him as he saw his friend awaken in a human's bedroom.

"Uh oh!" Fidget said as he watched Basil and Ratigan rush to hide under the bed and found moments later.

Dawson could scarcely believe it when Basil stepped forth and began to converse with the human, appearing to make some sort of allegiance to the girl and another female who appeared to be her sister. The pictures were shown rather quickly, one leading to the next and never stopping. As he continued to watch, he got the strangest sensation from watching Basil's interactions with the human girl. He was no detective like his beloved friend, but there was a strong suspicion that continued to poke at this mind the entire time.

"_Is Basil falling in love with her?!"_


	6. Busy Nights

**Chapter 6 - Busy Nights**

"Hi, kids!" Marla called as she stepped into the room with their father, smiling like a beauty queen. They had been out the whole day and finally arrived at about eight in the evening, much to Sophie's relief. "Oh, Peter's here! Nice to see you again, hon!"

"Hi, Mrs. Ward," he said politely, his smile not quite reaching his eyes. "Aly and I are just studying for that Calculus test coming up next week-"

"Oh, how sweet!" she cooed. "Isn't that nice, honey?!"

"We sure appreciate it, Peter," Kalvin Ward nodded his head with a kindly smile. "I get so busy with work that I barely make it in time for dinner these days. Speaking of which, you girls didn't forget that there's the dinner party tomorrow, did you?"

"No, Dad, we've got our outfits ready," Sophie reassured him, holding a rather large book on her lap to block her father's view of her two tiny guests, who sat still as statues on her lap.

"Scoot over! You're taking up too much room," Ratigan hissed at Basil.

"Look who's talking – you're so pudgy, you would take up a whole dinner plate, you over-grown, stinking parasite-!" Basil snapped back when the book suddenly swept an inch closer to them, closing them in even more. Glancing up, they saw Sophie give them a dirty look before she looked back towards her parents.

"Peter, how would you like to come along with us tomorrow?" Marla asked, batting her eyelashes at the young man. "You could keep the girls company, they tend to shy away in situations like this."

Basil could see Sophie bite her tongue at this comment, clenching the book just a bit tighter. He frowned, wanting to put that wretched woman in her place, but remained still.

"I'll have to ask my uncle but I think I can go. Thanks for inviting me," he nodded.

"Great, we leave at five thirty – the party starts at six," Kalvin smiled. "Have fun studying."

"Suuure," Alyssa and Peter muttered together, sharing a smile together.

Kalvin shut the door behind him and walked away, his footsteps fading with Marla's as they headed for the living room to watch TV. Sophie waited an extra minute until she heard the TV go on and the two of them start talking before she lowered the book and allowed the two rodents to move about freely. "Ok, you're free now."

"Finally," Ratigan huffed, brushing imaginary dust from his cape. "Would you be so kind as to place me on the floor, my dear?"

"Sure," she said, offering her hand as a platform before setting him down. "Are you sure you two are full?"

"Quite," Basil nodded, hopping onto the vanity and making himself comfortable on one of the many books she had lain out. "That was certainly a unique meal you had…macaroni, was it?"

"And cheese, with mixed veggies," Alyssa grinned. "I love it – it's my favorite dish."

"Well, if you don't mind, I'm going to get my beauty rest," ratigan announced, straightening his coat before heading under Sophie's bed. "Ta-ta."

"Good, you'll need plenty of it," Basil grumbled under his breath, raising his eyes as he heard Sophie giggle.

"Is there anything you two don't argue about?" she asked, resting her cheek against her fist as she raised an amused eyebrow.

He chuckled, shaking his head. "Sadly, I'm afraid not, dear Sophie."

She shrugged, still smiling at him. "I suspected as much. Now, how about we get back to our research?" She reached for her laptop and placed it before her at an angle so that Basil might also watch but be shielded in case her father or Marla returned.

"I should get going," Peter said, rising to his feet after checking his watch. "Thanks for letting me stay for dinner, Sophie."

"Anytime," she nodded. "We'll see you tomorrow."

"I'll walk you out," Alyssa offered, following him out of the room and shutting the door behind her once more.

"Ok, let's see…" Pulling up the tabs on the screen and ignoring the blaring headlines on the local news (including an article on Elizabeth Taylor's diamond earrings being on display), she looked through the website they had recently found on the ring she now wore on her finger. "Hmm…'Merida's Ring' was forged from enchanted gold and given a blessed sapphire, combining elements of spirit and good magic against the Druids that inhabited the area. Legend has it that if it was used properly with any spell from the Great Book of Wonders, it could perform the impossible, such as allowing you a chance to see your departed loved ones for a brief instant, change a trait about yourself that you'd want to improve, or even cross over into other worlds and times'. Sounds like we've got it."

"What does that small print say here?" he pointed, moving closer to get a better look. "'A warning also comes with this little trinket – "Should the magic used at a given time of a particular spell prove to be too strong, the ring will self-destruct and be long gone". It should also be noted that the chanter of the spell must have a certain goal in mind or the magic will not work.' Hmph. Of course, there's always a catch."

"When it comes to magic, 'everything comes with a price'," she agreed, quoting one of her favorite characters from one TV show she couldn't help loving. "But the page used with that spell…we need to figure what it said, and if there's a reversal for it." The two of them looked over their shoulders to see if Ratigan was snooping about. They couldn't take any chances, especially after seeing how he had behaved over the ring that afternoon. Sophie got up and tiptoed to the bed, kneeling down and peeking over the side to see if he was still awake. She gave a breath of relief upon seeing him snoring away, hurrying back to the mouse. "Sleeping like a baby," she whispered.

"Best not to take any chances," he said quietly, pulling the paper from his coat and laying it before them on the keyboard. "Whisper at all times, and be as discrete and silent as possible."

Nodding, Sophie went ahead and pulled up the website they had found at the library, matching the document and its spells printed upon it. Thankfully, it had been translated into English, and they were able to see just what the first part of the spell said.

"_By lightning and storm I summon now,_

_The power for me to go out,_

_And traverse to a land so far_

_That the eye of time has not seen thus far._

_Great power of the ring I plea_

_That you come and aid me_

_To see this world so new and free_

_And walk among the strange-lings."_

"That doesn't make any sense; _you_ came here, not old Yin Sid," she frowned as she whispered her confusion.

"No, but he had the ring aimed at us, and most likely had it in his mind that he wished for _us_ to be the ones to go, as he was the one who channeled and controlled the power," Basil explained. "This next one seems to be the counter spell in order to return."

"_By lightning and storm I summon now,_

_The power for me to go out,_

_And return to the land where I used to be,_

_In a time of greater simplicity._

_Great power of the ring I plea_

_That you come and aid me_

_To return to the world that I know_

_And nevermore be alone."_

"Unusual collection of words, and yet, they make sense," he whispered once finished reading the spells. "When Bleulynn cast the spell, it was a stormy night, therefore to return, we must do the same. Each verse describes, if somewhat vaguely, the worlds to which the chanter or the victims will travel to."

"So what you need is another stormy night to get you home!" Sophie realized, bringing forth a new tab and starting another search. "Ok…here! Tomorrow night starting at about midnight, there'll be a storm passing through the area. I'm hoping by that time we'll be home again." Turning to the mouse, she gave him a hopeful smile, though her eyes showed a hint of sadness. "Isn't this great? You'll be home in no time."

"Yes…I suppose I shall," he said with a forced smile, realizing what this would mean. It meant saying goodbye…saying goodbye to a human, of all creatures! But in the short time that they had known in each other, he was hard pressed to admit it, but…he had grown extremely fond of her. He knew that when he left, it would be difficult. Raching over, he touched her hand and patted it comfortingly. "Well, another twenty-fours hours is a long time away…and tomorrow, I'm certain that we shall have more adventures to pursue before Ratigan and I depart…so let's not think about for now, shall we?"

Her smile didn't waver as she listened to him, finally nodding her agreement. "Ok…well, I think I'll get ready for bed." Getting up, she shut off her laptop and set it aside with her books before stretching. "Need a lift down?"

"I don't suppose you'd mind placing me on the nightstand for the moment?" he asked, already knowing that she would offer her hand to him at his request.

"Of course," she answered, taking him to his destination and allowing him to hop off on his own. Grabbing her pajamas, she winked and said, "I'll be right back."

Basil watched her hurry away and shut the door, his mind muddled at the thought of leaving this cheerful, determined new friend and ally. Heaving a sigh, he sat down and took his hat off, running his fingers through his fur. _"There's no point in moping about it, it's not as if I can just visit her when I please, and after all, she's a human and I'm a mouse…Dash it all, what I am so upset for, anyways?!"_ He stood up, frowning, and placed his hands behind his back, pacing the tabletop as he pursed his lips together in thought. _"I simply can't stand the thought of those poor girls staying here with that wretched woman. Why, if I was a few taller, I should like to give her a piece of my mind! I'd take the girls someplace safe, or-"_

"You planning on making a hole in the nightstand?"

He jumped, so deep into his thoughts that he hadn't hear Alyssa return to the room. She giggled at his reaction, turning off one of the lights in preparation for bed. "Sorry, I didn't realize you were busy-"

"No, no, not at all, Miss Ward-"

"Alyssa, Basil."

"Yes, of course, Miss Alyssa," he said, rubbing the back of his neck as he continued to be distracted. "I was just…thinking."

"I can see that," she noted, finding her pajamas hidden under her pillow. "Where's Sophie?"

At this moment, the door opened and Sophie entered the room once more in her pajamas, tucking her hair behind her ear. "Bathroom's all yours, Aly," she said, motioning for her to enter. "I'm gonna go ahead and turn out the lights. I'm ready for sleep."

"Sure, go ahead," she nodded. Waving at the mouse, the younger sister waved and bid him "good night" before going in and shutting the door once again.

Yawning, Sophie approached her bed and slid into it, resting her elbow upon the pillow so that she might place her chin upon her fist once more. Looking at Basil, she raised an eyebrow. "Not tired?"

"I'm not one to get bountiful amounts of sleep, so no, I'm not," he confessed with a careless shrug. "I'm afraid I'm used to staying up late and waking early."

"I can imagine, with all the cases you've got to go through and all the information and people…erm, _mice_, that you deal with," she said, correcting herself as she spoke.

He chuckled, nodding his head with a smile. "Yes, I'm afraid so. But don't let me keep you up. I know you have your job in the morning to attend to."

"I kind of want to stay up," she admitted, blush showing on her cheeks. "…this might sound weird, but…I like listening to your voice. It's soothing."

"O-Oh…thank you," he stammered, tugging at his tie, which was suddenly much too tight and stuffy for him. "…you really think so?"

She nodded, a shy smile on her face as she looked at him. "I know it's only been a day, but…I feel like I've known you for the longest time…you make me feel safe, and you're funny and sweet…"

"Erm, pish-posh," he waved it off, but now he, too, was blushing. "…I must say, I…I _do_ enjoy our time together…when we're not plagued with a certain rodent." He sent an accusing glance towards the floor of the bed, making it very clear who he was blaming.

She gave him another nod, her eyes changing from playful to worried in a matter of seconds. "Same here…actually, that's kind of why I don't want to sleep."

He blinked in bewilderment when his eyes happened to fall upon the ring which was placed on her finger. "…yes, I understand why you'd feel that way," he nodded, becoming serious. He didn't doubt Ratigan would try to do anything to get that ring, yet as of late, he had been fairly docile. He was certain it was half from fear of Sophie (being that she was so much bigger than them and would make good on her threat with the cage), and half from infatuation. "But you needn't worry-"

"But I still do," she confessed in whispered, letting her head fall to the pillow as she pulled to covers to her chin. "I know what he's like, Basil. I had a taste of it earlier today…I hate to admit it, but he does scare me a little. And I don't want anything happening to you-"

"Don't you worry your pretty little head over me," he reassured her, leaping off the nightstand and landing comfortably on the pillow, just above her head. She shifted so that she was lying on her belly, setting her chin atop her arms to see him better. "And don't you worry about anything else, for that matter. You have my word as a gentlemouse, everything is going to be fine."

Sophie reached out for him, taking him in her hand and picking him up so that she could place him against her cheek, hugging him tenderly to her face. "Thank you, Basil, for everything."

Scared stiff at first, it took a moment for him to register what had happened before he allowed himself to relax and rest his face against her own. "If anything, my dear, _I_ should be thanking _you_."

Pulling away, they exchanged smiles before Sophie released him and lay her head down once more. "Good night, Basil."

"Good night…Sophie." He waited until she closed her eyes, sitting near the edge of the pillow for several moments. When Alyssa opened the door, he did not budge, nor did he glance over at her as she rubbed her eyes and slipped into bed, mumbling about how Sophie didn't turn out the lights like she said she would have. Never moving once, he sat at his post, listening to the girls as their breathing became slow and deep, signaling their slumber. As the hours drew on, he found himself inexplicably drowsy. His eyelids drooping, he looked to Sophie, curled on her side under the sheets. Surrendering to his body, he slid down and curled into a ball on her head, breathing in the comforting scent of her shampoo and listening to her breathe. Second later, he, too, was sound asleep.

**~221B~**

"Hurry up, girls! We don't want to be late," Marla shouted down the hall.

"How many times has she said that in the past ten minutes?" Alyssa asked, lightly applying lip gloss.

"I've lost count after the first three minutes," Basil confessed, finding it rather amusing to see the girls scurry about in preparation for a silly little dinner party.

Since they had woken, Sophie took both Basil and Ratigan to her workplace, a large, old bookstore that had been around since 1895, with a rich variety and selection of old and new texts. He was entertained the whole day as Sophie worked, while Ratigan would go off on his own occasionally, whining about the dust constantly. They had enjoyed lunch together before getting back to work for another few hours before picking up both Alyssa and Peter from school. Peter had promised he would join them once they were ready to leave, which brought them to this point – playing dress-up.

"I don't understand why you don't want to go – it's a dinner party! They're extravagant, elegant, spectacles to behold!" Ratigan insisted, his eyes shining at the thought of attending such an event.

"Sure, you say that now. Wait until you hear the music," Alyssa commented, tossing her hair over her shoulder as she took one last look at herself in her pearl grey, knee-length dress. "Soph! C'mon, you've been in there forever!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Sophie shouted from within the bathroom, finally opening the door to reveal herself.

Alyssa immediately looked over to the two rodents and found herself holding back a smirk. It was just as she had predicted: both their eyes were wide open in awe and their jaws nearly hitting the floor. _"Oh yeah, Sophie's in_deep_trouble."_

"What do you think?" she asked, taking a twirl in her shimmering golden dress. "It's my first time wearing it out – it doesn't look silly, does it?" She was a vision, as if she were a living piece of sunlight that had stayed behind to light the night. The dress had been cut short in the front and trailed behind her with a sparkling fabric, her shoulders exposed; short, delicate heels to matched with the gown perfectly, with light make-up and the ends of her chestnut locks curled completing the look.

"You look anything _but_ silly, my dear," Ratigan purred, bowing to her. "It's perfect on you."

"Thanks, Padraic," she thanked him.

"Sure, take compliments from the rodents, but I say something, 'oh no, I need to change the outfit!'" Alyssa mocked her sister, laughing as Sophie made a face. "So Basil, what do you have to say about-?"

"Nothing, absolutely nothing," he said quickly, jutting his chin out pompously. "I mean, the dress speaks for itself, and really, it's not the dress, but the person _in_ the dress, and what more can be said about a young woman who's charming, intelligent, stubborn, brave, humorous, beautiful, kind, and just amazes me each time? No, there's nothing to say. Nothing at all," he shook his head rapidly, the entire sentence coming out in one breath, like an endless ribbon. Everyone gawked at him for different reasons but said nothing until Marla's voice screeched, "GIRLS! WE'RE LEAVING –**_NOW_**!"

"Sheesh," Alyssa grumbled. "Let's get this over with."

Nodding, Sophie grabbed her clutch and opened it, allowing the mouse and rat to hop inside. Before closing the flap, she looked down at Basil and sent him a dazzling smile, blush showing on her cheeks, and not from the make-up she had applied. "Thanks," she whispered, holding the small bag close to her side as she followed her little sister out the door.

Ratigan glared at Basil's back, feeling raging jealousy fill him. No matter what he did, Basil always managed to outshine him. Sophie treated them equally but she clearly favored Basil over him. Strumming his fingers together, he planned to make Basil pay one way or another…and he would surely fine a method where he could get Sophie to see things his way. A wicked grin crossed his face as Peter joined them and they piled into the car. "_Somehow, these girls are coming back with us to London, whether they like it or not…"_


	7. Party Mystery

**Chapter 7 - Party Mystery**

"I'm bored already," Alyssa grumbled as they entered the vicinity.

"Is that Marla's friend?" Peter whispered, pointing to a bleach-blonde woman who was showing a bit too much skin for her age.

Sophie grimaced, struggling not to make a face as they walked over to their hostess. "Yep. That's Stacy."

"Disgraceful!" Basil spat, looking away from the revealing woman. She was just as bad as Marla, who clearly didn't believe in discretion or leaving anything to the imagination with her plunging neckline and slit sides of her eggplant purple dress.

"Oh, I don't know, she looks like a knowledgeable woman," Ratigan snickered, seeing how she was all cozy with an older gentleman.

"Disgusting," Basil muttered under his breath.

The two rodents ducked, however, when a young man approached the group and greeted them with a rather haughty air.

"It's so nice to see you all again," he smiled a bit too widely, kissing Marla's cheeks without really kissing her.

"Oh, Nicky! How's my little brother doing?" Marla cooed, making sure his hair was perfectly in place.

"Couldn't be more perfect," he beamed, shaking hands with Kalvin before briefly glancing at Alyssa and Peter, who gave him dirty looks. "Sophia – as beautiful as always, I see."

"Nice tie, Nick," she said curtly, placing the clutch over her chest, as if to shield her from her "uncle".

"We'll let you two kids catch up," Marla giggled, waving as she yanked her husband to a table.

Basil could feel a vein ready to pop out as he hid inside the bag, listening to this Nick character obviously trying to flirt with Sophie. He couldn't stand the thought of her talking with this scumbag, but what was he to do? Just stick his head out and tell him to leave? Surely, that would be as bad as Ratigan's fit in the classroom. So he sat, bit his tongue and clenched his fists, waiting and listening.

"Neat party, huh, Sophia? You know, I helped Stacy with some of the planning myself."

"That must have been very strenuous for your poor, little mind." This got a chuckle out of Basil.

"How patronizing of you. When are you ever going to accept me, Sophia?"

"When you stop acting like an ass."

The sound of someone tapping their glass earned everyone's attention at once, as well as Basil's. Raising the lid of the clutch to get a better look, her frowned as he felt Ratigan close behind him. "Personal space, Professor-"

"This is the only spot where I can see anything, so zip it," he snapped back.

Glaring at each other, they tore their attention back to the man who had clinked his glass. It was the old gentleman with whom this Stacy was paired with, making some silly speech about how he was the happiest man alive with her. _"Can't imagine how,"_ Basil rolled his eyes. She looked demanding, cold, and careless to him.

"It gives me great pleasure to give her this little gift on our anniversary," the man continued, pulling out a little velvet box and opening it before the crowd. A set of gorgeous, excessive diamond earrings sparkled in the light of the room. Everyone immediately gaped and gasped, pointing in awe at the gems.

"Those are imitations of Elizabeth Taylor's 1957 earrings that are here on display during spring at the museum," Nick explained after he whistled in approval. "Quite the beauties, huh?"

"Hm," she said, unimpressed. "They're pretty, but they're for show. This is all just a big show for the money. There's no emotion behind."

"Maybe someday you'll understand," Nick sighed.

"No, Nick, maybe one day _you'll_ understand," she retorted coolly, edging away from him.

As Stacy gushed and beamed, she reached for the earrings…

…and the lights went out.

Women from all over screamed in surprise and fright, while children screeched with excitement and terror. The men started to shout about finding the switch or fuse box when the gentleman of the house shouted, "Who took them?!" In the darkness of the room, Basil could make out a short, lithe figure scurrying away, nearly slipping as he ran out the door of the dining room.

"Call the police!" Stacy screamed, and almost at once, the lights turned on. The velvet box in Stacy's husband's hand was gone, and they were both furious. "MY EARRINGS!" she screeched, her face turning bright red.

"Don't worry!" a new voice shouted from the door, causing heads to turn. An older man dressed in a police's uniform entered the room with two men holding a bewildered and frightened man in handcuffs. "We've got him!"

"Lloyd!" Stacy's husband exclaimed.

"Don't worry, Jeff, it's all taken care off. Just as we were walking into the party, we found this guy trying to get up off the floor with _this_ in his hands." He held up the velvet box, gasps filling the room as people began to glare at the man.

"Buddy, am I glad to see you," Jeff grinned, rushing over with Stacy to take back the box.

"Jeff, you're a darling," she cooed, her eyes on the box. "Now let me take that-"

"Sorry, Stacy, but there's nothing in it," the officer, Lloyd, shook his head, opening the box for them. "It's empty." This elicited a cry of shock and outrage from the crowd. "We've already patted him down – there's nothing on him. He must've hidden it somewhere."

"I didn't do it, please! You've got to believe me!" the poor man begged, dressed in a butler's uniform as was required for the employees for this event.

"Shut up!" snapped Stacy. "I should have known…you, of all people, Alex! We gushed on Lizzy Taylor together for hours! You _knew_ how much this meant to me!"

"But I didn't do it-!"

"Tell it to the judge," Lloyd frowned, ordering his men to take him away. "Leave him in the car and keep a watch on him, I'm going to check the place out for the earrings."

"Please! Won't somebody believe me?!" the server, Alex, wept as he was taken away, the little drama fascinating the guests.

"Well, that was melodramatic," Ratigan sniffed, fixing his collar. "Glad it's over."

"It isn't," Basil said, tapping his chin in thought as Nick's voice grabbed his attention.

"Thank God they at least caught the jerk-"

"Something doesn't feel right," Sophie shook her head. "It's a little too convenient that they found the 'culprit' so quickly, don't you think?"

"Soph, you don't think that they'll a…_detective_ on the scene, do you?" Alyssa asked, putting specific emphasis on the word as her eyes darted down to her sister's clutch.

"Yeah, that'd be great, wouldn't it?" Peter grinned.

Nick scoffed, giving them a sneer. "That's absolutely-"

"Correct," Sophie winked, giving her clutch a gentle pat. "And I happen to know the best detective there is. I'm sure he'd be glad to help."

"Oh, please, no!" Ratigan whined, covering his ears. "You've _got_ to be joking!"

Basil couldn't help the overwhelming swell of pride that filled him, a smug grin growing on his face, which he quickly changed into a cool look of indifference as he glanced over at his nemesis. "Well, it looks like I'm needed, old chap. Do excuse me."

"Curses!" Ratigan hissed at him malevolently.

"You can't be serious!" Nick exclaimed.

"Excuse us, Nick, but we need to make a call. Why don't you go flirt with the punchbowl?" Sophie waved him off, striding out of the room with Peter and Alyssa, pausing only when they arrived at a private, quiet corner of the living room. "Basil, Ratigan, you can come out now." Basil leapt at the chance to escape, hopping onto Sophie's open and expectant palm. "Basil, won't you-?"

"Say no more, Sophie, my dear," he grinned, withdrawing his magnifying glass from his coat. "You can count on me. Those earrings are as good as found!"

"This is so _cool_!" Peter whispered, excited to see a beloved Disney character in action.

"We'd better hurry before we get caught or catch the officer's attention," Alyssa cautioned them, looking over her shoulder towards the door leading to the dining room.

"I'm sure you've already had a good look at Stacy and Jeff and can tell they're not ones for gratitude," Sophie said to Basil. "But this _is_ technically a crime, and-"

"You knew I wouldn't be able to resist anyways, I'm sure," he chuckled, adjusting his deerstalker cap over his head. Biting his lip, he glanced up and met her gaze. "Besides, I'm not doing it for them…I'm doing it for you."

Her cheeks filled with blush once more, her eyes full of modest delight. "Oh Basil…" Bowing her head, she pecked a kiss on nose, his face turning as bright red as a maraschino cherry as he chuckled sheepishly and tugged at his tie.

"Oh brother," Alyssa rolled her eyes, earning a chuckle from Peter. Ratigan made no comment…instead he remained silent, stroking his upper lip in thought, a slight smirk showing on his lips.

"E-hem, n-now see here!" Basil stammered, clearing his throat as he quickly put on a stern face. "Let's look at what we do know. Mr. and Mrs…?"

"Cutler," Alyssa informed him.

"Thank you, my dear. Mr. and Mrs. Cutler were at the main table with the box and missing earrings. When she reached for them, the lights went out and there was a figure running about who snatched the trinkets. I myself saw his outline and noticed that he slipped as he ran out the door. That's when the lights came back on and shortly afterwards, the police came in with that man in custody."

"And he's apparently a Liz Taylor fan like Mrs. Cutler, so it makes sense that they accuse him of stealing the earrings," Peter added.

"Precisely, Master Peter," Basil nodded. "It's the perfect excuse to arrest him, as well as his terrible timing. But there were two details I noticed about this poor fellow that instantly tell me he's not the culprit."

"Oh? And that would be…?" Ratigan sniffed.

"Elementary, Professor," Basil answered curtly. "First off is his stature – the culprit was about a foot shorter than our accused butler, and he didn't have such a rotund belly, either. The second has to do with his shoes."

"His shoes?" asked Sophie.

"Oh yes. You see, as he was running out of the room, he nearly slipped backwards, and his slippery shoes emitted a faint squeak as he did. My deduction is that they were wet, perhaps from crossing the lawn outside."

"That's right! The sprinklers _were_ on, so his feet would be wet!" Sophie agreed. "Then that means that Alex's shoes-"

"Are perfectly dry, not a drop on them," Basil grinned. "And since his shoes were wet, I'd wager there's some sort of mark around here in this room that could help."

"Do you think he's still here in this house, Basil?" Peter asked, looking from one end of the room to the next.

"Oh, undoubtedly," he answered, scanning the floor for evidence. "There's no way he could have escaped when there was a policeman attending dinner and he was just about to walk in upon hearing the commotion from inside. Indeed, he is hiding until the dust settles completely so that he might make a clean getaway." His eyes soon caught sight of a shiny spot on the floor, his lips curling into a delighted smile. "Over there, Sophie! Do you see it, just by the rug?"

She squinted, nodding as she finally saw what he had noticed. "Yeah…come here, you guys!" The group hurried over, surrounding the footprint with great interest. Basil slid off of her hand and onto the floor, swiping a finger across the edge of the moist footprint and inspecting it.

"This certainly smells like that sprinkler water," he announced, rubbing his finger and thumb together, his brows furrowing. "…interesting…there's residue in here…almost feels like rubber…rubber soles, I take it, and quite worn out. This person's been traveling on foot quite a bit."

"I don't get it, why would someone want to steal imitations of a dead lady's earrings?" Peter asked, raising an eyebrow.

"There's more to this than meets the eye," Basil reassured him. "And from the look of how these footprints fade and the pattern on the floor, it looks as if our thief bumped into someone and tossed them aside before continuing out, most likely taking this opportunity to separate the box and jewelry, framing the poor chap."

"It's too bad we can't ask Alex if he saw the guy," Alyssa shook her head. "We might get some more details if…" She saw the look of deviousness in Basil's eyes, making her stomach drop. "Oh, please don't tell me-!"

"Master Peter, you and Miss Alyssa will cause a distraction for the police outside while Sophie and I go and chat with Mister Alex," Basil announced.

Alyssa smacked her forehead. "Me and my big mouth."

"And just what am I to do?" Ratigan asked, pouting at Basil. "I'll be bored to tears while you're at work-"

"Cause a distraction if you wish, just don't get in the way," Basil waved him off gruffly. "I'm sure one of those officers is deathly afraid of rats."

Ratigan fumed at this, struggling to maintain his composure when Sophie cautiously patted him on the back. "C'mon, Padraic, we need you calm in order for this to work," she encouraged him, praying that he wouldn't explode from Basil's comment. He blinked, stunned by her sincerity before masking his surprise with a charming smile.

"Of course, my dear, anything for you."

**~221B~**

"That's one way to get an officer's attention," Sophie grimaced as Ratigan climbed up a man's pants, causing him to cry out for help and dance around like a maniac. The other officer ran to check on Alyssa, who pretended to faint in Peter's arms (at least, she hoped it was just her acting) when the boy had asked her something.

"At least it's working," Basil noted as they moved towards the abandoned police car.

One of the windows had been cracked open barely an inch, allowing Sophie to whisper into the opening, "Alex, can you hear me?"

The was a slight movement of a human body against the car seat before the man peeked out with one eye to see who had approached him. "Yes…? Wait, I know you! You're Marla's step kid…Sophie, is it?"

"Hi Alex," she nodded. "Look, I've got a friend who's a detective and wants to help you get out of here."

"Oh, thank God!" he sighed in relief.

"But you've gotta help us," she explained, checking once more to see how the distractions were holding up. She took a second to glance at her shoulder as see Basil wink at her before using her hair as a curtain as he rested against her skull, right by her ear. This way, the poor man wouldn't think she was crazy talking to a mouse as he could still instruct her on what to ask and hear what the victim had to say. "Alex, did the thief bump into you by any chance? Please explain what happened as best as you can, don't miss out a single detail," she pleaded, quickly adding, "And hurry."

"W-Well, I was just walking in through the back way – from the kitchen – and I stepped into the living room when the man rushed out and slipped on the floor, crashing into me and causing me to fall. He was wearing a uniform, like mine, but he was shorter than me, and he wore some sort of goggles to cover his face, as well as a bandana over his mouth."

"Did he say anything?" Basil whispered.

"Did he say anything when that happened?" Sophie asked.

"He just grunted…oh, he said 'rats!'" he exclaimed softly. "And I saw he was white-no! Grey-haired and his brow was all wrinkly. Then he tossed the box at me and got up and ran into the kitchen where I had just come from."

"So when the cops came towards the house, they saw and heard the commotion through the bay windows and came in through the front seeing you, and that's how you got arrested," she finished.

He nodded, frowning in sorrow. "Oh, please! Get your detective friend here fast," he pleaded.

"Are there any other details? Do you know of anyone who might want to frame you or has a love of Elizabeth Taylor, too?" Sophie asked, repeating all that Basil told her.

He shook his head. "No! I'm on good terms with just about everyone here, especially Mrs. Cutler! She was so quick to judge me…"

"She's selfish, and she's not your friend – she's your employer," Sophie said gently, giving him a reality check. Looking up, she saw that Peter was carrying Alyssa inside with the help of one of the officers, while the other still danced around with Ratigan on his body. The officer helping Peter excused himself before running over and trying to find the cause of his friend's distress. "I have to go, but don't give up – we'll figure this out," she promised, giving him a hopeful, reassuring smile before dashing off back towards the house through the back way, leading to the kitchen.

"Well, we'd better hope Ratigan isn't near this guy when he shouts out 'rats'," Sophie jested, taking Basil in her hand and carrying him gingerly.

"On the contrary, my dear, we will need Ratigan with us as every possible moment," Basil grinned. "He's now become our official 'thief' detector."

"Y'know, most people drop a profane curse word when something like that happens. Even if they drop a pencil, they'll say something inappropriate," she thought aloud. "Interesting that he would say something as clean as 'rats'."

"Wonderful deduction," Basil praised her. "We also know that the thief is an elder, and that he's wearing a server's uniform. With a little luck, we'll find him within the hour! But first…" He ducked into her hand as she stepped into the kitchen and snuck past the workers, making her way towards the living room. "We'd best check on the others."

**~221B~**

Basil was certain they would catch the fiend if they lay low. That meant going back and mingling a bit at the party, checking each server that walked by. He glowered at the policeman, Lloyd, for going off and drinking on the job, joking with his friends on his 'success'. Typical. After several moments, the gang reconvened and said the same thing – there were two gentlemen who fit the bill. Many of the workers there were well over their fifties, having served Jeff Cutler's family for years as man of wealth, while the other half that appeared that night were hired for the event as a package from the catering company, but the two that were smallest and fit the description they had construed. One man was at least in his eighties, sluggish and hard of hearing, while the other had a hump on his back and a thick Irish accent, a smidge younger than the first man.

"What do you think, Basil? Have you got an idea of who it could be?" Sophie asked as he took in the information.

"I believe I do, but I'd like to confirm my suspicion, and in order to do that, we'll have to go to the second floor of the house," Basil insisted. "There's only a stall here on the first floor with no real room to hide anything, so the place where he hid the jewelry and his disguises must be upstairs."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Peter asked, rising at once. "Let's check it out!"

"Hold on, Master Peter, it'll be too conspicuous if we all leave at the same time for the same place," Basil shook his head. "We shall have to stay in different positions in the house. I suggest you stay here, Miss Alyssa, and Master Peter will wait in the living room."

"Keep in contact with your cellphones," Sophie added.

"Sophie, this could be dangerous, but we'd work much faster if you went with me upstairs," Basil requested, looking at her with a serious, intense look in his eyes.

"You can count on me, Basil," she nodded, offering her hand to him.

"Thank you," he said softly as she placed him on her shoulder.

"And just what do you plan to do with me?" Ratigan frowned, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Why, you're coming with us," Basil said almost cheerfully, winking at Sophie. "As a matter of fact, your presence is most crucial."


	8. Turned Tables

**Chapter 8 - Turned Tables**

"It's interesting how this is all happening now," Sophie said quietly as they arrived at the second floor.

"Why's that?" Basil asked, looking left and right before motioning for her to try the first bathroom.

"Well, all this is around Elizabeth Taylor. She was a popular actress who died a few years ago. Remember last night we were looking at sites and one of the announcements that popped up was something about Elizabeth Taylor? It was saying that her earrings were on display at the local museum in her honor before being taken back to her family."

"Yes…and those earrings are imitations of the real thing…or are they?" he muttered.

Ratigan made a face as Sophie quietly shut the door behind them. "You mean to say that those earrings are the real thing? Then what about the ones in the museum-"

"Switched the same man who tried to steal them, I wager," Basil said. "However, he must have lost them when trying to escape, and Mr. Cutler bought them, not realizing they were the actual artifacts. This thief then came here to try and steal them back."

"What an absurd theory," the rat scoffed as Sophie and Basil scoured the shelves, bathtub, and every nook and cranny in the first bathroom. "Besides, if he escaped and ran into the kitchen, why are we looking in the upstairs washrooms?"

"Obviously, he couldn't have stayed in the kitchen as it would have been too suspicious," Basil explained, frowning in frustration as he found nothing. "He must have passed though with some excuse and walked around, coming through the front once more while the police were occupied, hidden it in one of these bathrooms, since the other rooms are locked and he is unfamiliar with the house, and hurried back downstairs before anyone could suspect anything."

"How do you know that?" Sophie asked, amazed.

"Elementary, Sophie – there was thread from the sleeve of the uniform stuck on a splinter of the staircase, and another footprint at the base of the steps, showing that he climbed up to the second floor," he acknowledged her. "There's nothing here, I'm afraid. Let's try the next room."

Sophie took him in her hands before poking her head out the door and sneaking into the hall, moving past two locked doors until she arrived at the second bathroom. The moment they entered, Basil's face lit up. "Sophie, look! Towards the window!"

Both Sophie and Ratigan looked at the delicate structure, a tile sill completing the Spanish look of the room. Squinting, she looked closely at each tile until she noticed that one tile was not aligned quite like the rest. It was a slight, barely noticeable difference, as well as the mortar that changed from black to white around this certain tile. Using her fingers, she pried the tile off, gasping as it gave way to her and revealed a little black bag. Cautiously, she took it out before setting the tile back in its place, ignoring her phone as it vibrated in her clutch. Pulling the thread, she looked inside and gasped, seeing the large chandelier earrings both inside. "Amazing! I can't believe it," she breathed. "Basil…you did it You found them!"

"Rats."

Ratigan tensed, his blood boiling as he heard the word. "What-?!"

Basil hopped down to the clutch and clamped his hand over his mouth, making a sign for him to be silent. He didn't like the way that word was spoke…Looking up, he saw that Sophie, too, had frozen, her eyes large in fear as she made sense of who was behind her. With a slight shake of her hand, she mouthed the words, "Run and hide!" Basil, though reluctant, knew that he and Ratigan could not be seen, no matter what, so he yanked the rat off of his perch and grabbed onto the fabric of her dress, sliding down as quietly as possible before scurrying off, searching for a high perch to assess the situation.

"Turn around, young lady. Hands where I can see them."

With her clutch in one hand and the earrings in the other, she slowly turned around, seeing the old man who had come around to them so many times in the dining room, offering them quiche and drinks, the man who could scarcely hear anything over the music that was playing and moved at approximately two miles per hour. Gone was the innocent, clueless face – he was stern now, with a cold look in his eyes as he pointed kitchen blade knife at her. Basil gritted his teeth in anger as he watched Sophie stand perfectly still, her indifferent face masking the fear that he knew she was feeling deep down. He had to think fast, before she harmed, or worse…

"So, you found the earrings," the old man nodded, his eyes on the little bag in question. "You've been snooping around for this all night, haven't you? I don't suppose you've found out where I've kept my little disguise, have you?" She didn't answer, staring accusingly at him. He walked over to the shower and removed the curtain, grabbing his goggles and bandana before stuffing them in his pocket. "I'm not usually so careless, but I'm unfamiliar with the area, so I had to work fast."

"You're Robert Dorell," she said suddenly, her voice soft but firm, her green orbs burning as she stared him down. "They had an article on you in the papers and you were on the TV the other day. You're Elizabeth Taylor's stalker from the 1950s."

He nodded, a slight grin showing on his face. "Yes…she was beautiful, even until the very end…" His smile faded, his eyes dimming. "I was arrested for 'harassment'." He scoffed. "All I did was go to her dressing room to ask for an autograph…and a lock of her hair. I was working as a stage hand for one of the many films she had done and after working all that time, I fell in love with her…but she never noticed me, or saw me that way." He twisted his face into a scowl as he glared at Sophie. "You must already know that they put me in prison for breaking out and trying to take her away."

She nodded once, frowning at him. "You killed a man in doing so."

"That was what put me back in prison…but I was given a golden opportunity to escape, after all these years," he sighed. "She might be dead, but those earrings represent what she was…classy, beautiful, and beyond anyone's reach…They definitely don't belong to that trashy woman downstairs-"

"Nor do they belong to you," she pointed out.

"That's none of your concern, missy," he snapped, extending his arm even further. "Hand them over."

"You'll kill me even if I do give them to you," she stated.

"Oh yes, you know too much now…you should have kept your nose in your own business," he said cruelly. "And your little friends, too. They're next."

"Don't you dare-!" she began.

"I've got your lives in my hands now, young lady. I'll do whatever I please," he growled. "There's not a man in this house that can save you now-"

Two beings fell on top of him as he spoke, landing harshly and starting to scurry all over his body. He tensed at once, his skin crawling at the sensation of tails, whiskers, and paws on him, squeaks of anger filling his ears. Looking down, he saw a large rat glaring at him as he tore at this clothes when a mouse dressed in a strange outfit scratched at his eyes, sending him reeling backwards. "GAH! HELP!" he shouted.

"Run, Sophie!" Basil cried, crying as the man smacked at his own face, sending Basil flying through the air. He landed with an "oomph!" as Sophie caught him, looking up in relief and gratitude at her. She smiled back, snatching Ratigan off Dorell's shirt before running for the stairs.

"POLICE!" she screamed, going down as quickly as she could without tripping on her own heels. No sooner had she reached the bottom of the staircase, Dorell came running after her…and a set of policemen jumped out of hiding, their guns pointed at the thief.

"Sophie!" Alyssa cried, running with Peter from their hiding places towards her.

"How did you get them-?" Sophie asked, motioning towards the cops.

"I tried sending you a text when I saw him come up the stairs with the knife, but you didn't answer," Peter explained. "I took a picture and sent it to the police and called them to come here. When I explained what was going on, they were skeptical-"

"But when they heard the commotion going on upstairs, they hid and that's when you came out," Alyssa finished. She embraced her sister, then slapped her arm. "I was worried sick about you!"

"Sorry Aly, but I was ok," she reassured her. "Thanks to these guys." She held up her rodent friends and kissed their heads in gratitude. Basil could not hide his blush while Ratigan sent her a sly, seductive look that made her wish she hadn't kissed him.

"Ok kids, care to explain what's going on?" the lieutenant asked as he walked over to them, raising an eyebrow.

Hiding Basil and Ratigan in her clutch, Sophie faced the man and said, "Well, we do have a theory, but whether or not you'll believe us is a different story…"

**~221B~**

Nearly an hour later once the interrogations were over and Dorell arrested, the earrings were taken back to the museum and Stacy was given a real pair if imitation Elizabeth Taylor earrings (which she wasn't sure she wanted after finding out the others were the real things). As Sophie had expected, she blew them off with a mere "yeah, thanks, whatever" and left them alone while everyone was left asking what had happened that had brought the police into this mess and finished with arresting a man.

"I'm sure you'll find out tomorrow morning on the news," Peter promised them vaguely, winking at the others as they returned to the party.

"Well, now that that's over, let's have some fun!" Alyssa grinned.

"May I have this dance?" Peter asked, bowing to her and offering his hand. Blushing, she accepted and let him take her to the dance floor, grinning like crazy at Sophie for a split second.

Sophie giggled as she shook her head. "Lovebirds," she said, checking her phone for the time. "Nine fourty-five." She sighed, tucking her hair behind her ears. "We've still got a couple of hours before we go home."

"All this racket…!" Ratigan growled, covering his ears. "You call _this_ music?!"

"Yessiree," she nodded, holding back a laugh as he crawled into her bag and closed the lid tight, unable to handle the thumping beats and overtly loud music.

"I'm afraid I must agree," Basil confessed, grimacing as the constant tempo bumped on. "It's tedious, overplayed, and meaningless."

"I don't think they have your kind of music available, unfortunately," she apologized when she noticed a figure walking towards them. "Quick, hide!" she said, letting Basil climb onto her shoulder and hide in her hair once more. Turning around, she faced the figure. "Alex?!" she exclaimed, smiling as he approached her.

"I just wanted to say thank you, to you, your sister and her little friend, and whoever this detective is," he said, shaking hands with her. "You've saved me and I can't ever repay you."

"Don't worry about it," she reassured him. "We were just happy to help."

"Oh, thank you!" he beamed, embracing her before he ran off to get back to work.

"Poor guy, I hope he finds something better in life than being here and working for such an ungrateful woman," Sophie commented, moving her hair out of the way so that Basil could once again step out onto her shoulder.

"Yes, I'm sure he'd be better off," he nodded. He watched Peter and Alyssa dance in the strobe lights of the room, laughing and smiling all throughout the song. Glancing over at Sophie, he felt a knot twist in his stomach as he recalled the events they had undergone. "…Sophie, I must apologize."

"Why?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

"I put you in grave danger back there…you could have gotten killed," he said grimly, gasping as she took him in her hands and pressed him to her cheek.

"You're not to blame, Basil, I knew we might run into trouble…and after all, you were there to help me in the end," she said, holding him tenderly in her hands. "Y'know…it was kind of fun!"

He couldn't help but laugh at her answer, reaching out to pat her cheek. "You do make a good accomplice, my dear…I'm sure Dawson would be impressed with you. I admit, I did enjoy working on this case together."

"So did I," she confessed. Grinning impishly, she got to her feet and curtsied with him still standing on her hand, asking, "Would you like to dance?"

"I don't dance, I'm afraid," he shook his head, crossing his arms over his chest indignantly when she suddenly spun them around, causing him to yelp in surprise. "What on earth-?!"

"Have some fun in your life, Basil! We solved the case, had dinner, and now we can just relax!" she laughed, swaying her body in time to the music while keeping her arm fairly steady for him to stand. "C'mon – I'm not the best dancer in the world, but that doesn't mean I can't enjoy myself."

He pouted at her, refusing to join in at first, when he began to tap his foot in time with a song that had just started. It wasn't as brash as the previous one and had a rather nice tune. Cautiously, he started to follow along with Sophie, stopping abruptly after a few steps. "This is absurd! I can't dance-"

"Can't or won't?" she winked. "C'mon! It's great!"

Biting his tongue, he searched desperately for an excuse. "It's silly-!"

"I should be more afraid of looking silly than you – everyone can see me and they probably think I'm crazy-"

"Sophia!"

"Crap! It's Nick!" she hissed, tucking Basil into his hiding place on her shoulder before turning and facing the persistent young man. "Hey, Nick…what's up?"

"I never did congratulate you on that little case you solved," he said as he fixed his hair. "I knew you could do it all along."

"Sure, even though when I first suggested it, you thought it was bonkers," she smirked, placing her hands on her hips defiantly. "Besides, I didn't do it alone…actually, someone else did the majority of the work." Basil beamed at this, glaring at the human male with great detestation.

"Oh, come on, so I made a little mistake," he smiled, making Basil's blood boil. "Come and dance with me, you're here all alone-"

"I'm perfectly fine, and I'm not alone, thanks," she said, pulling her arm away as he reached for her.

"Oh, come on Sophia, I know you want to," he said coyly, taking another step towards her.

"Leave me alone or I'll-!" she began, ready to threaten him with pepper spray when Basil leapt out from his place and tackled the boy's face.

"GAH! Getitoff, getitoff, _getitoff_!" he screamed, flailing his arms and falling backwards over a chair.

Basil jumped off of his face and into Sophie's waiting hands, watching the despicable human run off crying like a child. "Try that again and I shall _bite_ you, villain!" he threatened, even though his voice was lost in the music and laughter of the crowd. Huffing, he fixed his coat and straightened his hat before turning around and facing a giggling Sophie. "Amused?" he asked coolly.

"Very," she said, kissing his head once more that night, sending his heart into overdrive. "Thanks, Basil."

"Think nothing of it," he said kindly, his eyes locking with hers. Heaving a sigh of surrender, he pouted, "All right, I'll do _one_ dance only, just for you." He felt his pulse quicken as she laughed, seeming to glow in the darkened room, before placing him on her shoulder and showing him how to move along. They were so entertained and engrossed that they forgot there was a set of narrowed, glowing yellow eyes watching them from the confines of Sophie's clutch.

**~221B~**

"Looks like a storm's brewing," Kalvin noted as he parked the minivan in front of the house.

It was nearly midnight when they had returned, and true to the weather report Sophie had found, the sky was covered in thick, imposing grey clouds with flashes of distant lightning showing through them over their heads.

"You could always stay the night, Peter," Marla offered as they entered the house.

"Thanks, but I should probably be getting back to my uncle's," he insisted. "If it's not too much trouble, I'd like a glass of water. I got real thirsty on the way back."

"Come with me," Alyssa smiled, taking him to the kitchen, Kalvin following in close suit for his own drink, as well as keeping an eye on his little girl.

Sophie began to head for her bedroom when she felt Marla grip her arm a bit too tightly. "Hold it," she demanded in a low voice, her eyes steely cold. "We need to talk."

"You can talk without grabbing me," she fought back, wincing as Marla tightened her hold.

"Don't be smart with me! My little brother can't take anymore of your backtalk and cruelty-"

"Well look who's talking," glared Sophie. "He can go and harass someone else for a change. I don't get why he's after me, especially when he knows how _you_ feel about me-"

"Oh shut up," she snapped. "If he wants you, he can have you-"

"I am _not_ an item to be sold, and you are _not_ going to give me away!" Sophie raised her voice. "I won't take anymore of this-!"

"Neither will I," Basil growled from within the purse. "I should like to give her a piece of my mind!"

"Then by all means…"

Basil gave a cry of surprise as Ratigan grabbed him from behind and shoved him out of his place. The old rat grinned wickedly as his enemy crashed against the horrid woman's knee before tumbling down to her feet.

A shrill cry arose as Marla realized what had fallen on her. "AAAAHH!" A _mouse_!" she screamed, shoving Sophie away from her as she began jumping in fright. Her fright quickly turned into frightened rage as she glared contemptuously at Basil and began to stomp with her five-inch blood red heels. "Die, you little vermin, _DIE_!"

"Yes, Basil, do as the lady says," Ratigan snickered, loving every precious moment of the show.

Basil jumped and scurried and dodged for several seconds, struggling to catch his breath as he did so. He could tell the woman was unstable on heels when she was using this much effort and force to get rid of him, but nevertheless, he barely escaped each stomp each time. One stomp was so strong that it caused him to trip, falling face down on the ground.

"I've got you now-!" she screamed.

Basil raised his eyes and found himself staring at the sole of her show, coming down fast…

"NO!" Sophie screamed, coming at Marla with such force that when she shoved her away, the woman toppled over the coffee table and fell flat on her back. Kneeling down, Sophie gathered Basil in her arms, tears of fear filling her eyes. "Basil-!"

"I'm all right," he coughed, gasping for breath, wanting to hold her and reassure her that he was just fine.

"What happened?!" Peter and Alyssa cried, running back into the room.

Outside, thunder shook the world and lighting began to split the sky as a drizzle rained down from the heavens. Basil reached into his pocket and withdrew the valuable parchment, his mind made up. "Hurry, we have to get outside!"

"Marla, what on earth-?" Kalvin started when he happened across the strange scene. "What?!"

"That little bitch and her damn mouse!" Marla screeched, pointing accusingly at the group as all three humans ran outside.

"Sophie! Alyssa!" Kalvin shouted, wanting to stop them. He found himself weighed down, however, by his infuriated wife.

Running into the street, Peter and Alyssa huddled around Sophie as she held the clutch that contained Ratigan in one hand while her free hand (the one on which she wore the ring) contained Basil. Holding the paper firmly, Basil recited the words to the desired spell, his mind set on home…on London in the year 1897, with Dawson and Mrs. Judson and Toby, with his little flat under 221B where Sherlock Holmes and Dr. Watson lived…

The ring gave such a bright spark that it illuminated the whole neighborhood, lightning set ablaze brilliantly in the night sky, as suddenly, in a powerful gust of wind, the unusual group vanished from sight.


	9. Human Rodents

**Chapter 9 - Human Rodents**

"Has so much time really passed?" Dawson asked as he, Fidget, and Bleulynn stared at the events through 'The Mirror'.

"Two days in that world, ten minutes here," Bleulynn nodded gravely.

"Uh oh," Fidget commented, seeing how Basil was suddenly tossed into the throws of danger from his employer.

"Why, that fiend-!" Dawson began to shout until he saw the girl shove the woman away and scoop his friend into her hands, running out with the other young girl and boy outside.

"They're coming," Bleulynn whispered, watching how Basil recited the spell and the ring glowed, causing them all to disappear. His eyes widened in anticipation, spreading his arms out like a barrier to force the mouse and bat away from the spell book. "Stand back!" he warned them, just in time as a burst of light filled the room, a powerful gust of wind rushing around and knocking them all off their feet before stopping as abruptly as it began.

Dawson shook his head, blinking his eyes as he regained his sense of balance. "Good Heavens…"

"Dawson?"

His head whipped around, eyes widening before a huge smile covered his face. "Basil! Oh, thank goodness!" he exclaimed, seeing his friend sitting up beside him, his clothes a little worse for wear but perfectly fine other than that. He embraced him, giving a sigh of relief as he realized that his partner, his friend, was back home, safe and sound.

"I've missed you, too, old friend," Basil chuckled, returning the gesture.

"Boss!" Fidget exclaimed, hurrying over to Ratigan, who looked quite cross-eyed from the ordeal. "Boss, are you ok-?"

"Fidget, keep your distance! Don't fuss over me like a child!" he snapped, shoving the bat away from him.

Basil made a face at the rat, ready to retort a comment about their hasty departure being his fault when he remembered something very important. "Where are they?!" he cried suddenly, spinning to face Bleulynn when his heart leapt into his throat.

The old mouse lay on his back, gaping in awe at the book as a thick diamond of red mist and smoke formed over it. Inside the smoky diamond were three figures – _human_ figures – all writhing and crying out in pain. Among them was a girl, with a shining ring that looked as though it were on fire.

"Sophie!" Basil shouted, running to the book at once. "Sophie, Alyssa, Peter! Can you here me?!"

They didn't answer, still grimacing in pain and shouting in fear as they seemed to become constricted in the confines of the magical mist. Just barely, he could make out his name being strangled out of a familiar voice. _"Ba-sil…help-!"_

Bleulynn barely had a chance to recover when the detective pounced upon him, his eyes filled with rage. "Do something, Bleulynn! Their lives depend on it!" he demanded, giving the old mouse a violent shake. "Help them!"

"Why should I?" he glared. "You didn't help me. In a few moments, they just might perish-"

"Is that what you want to become?" Basil asked, his heart pounding so wildly within his chest that he was afraid it might give out on him. "A murderer? Like Ratigan?"

The rat glared at him from his place but the words seemed to sink into Bleulynn's mind, his eyes suddenly filling with tears as he remembered how he had lost his son to that monster…glancing up at the three humans, he felt his stomach twist into a knot, a lump growing in his throat.

"I'm begging you, Bleulynn, help me save them!" Basil pleaded, startling Dawson as he watched from his place. Basil never begged for anything, nor did he lose face in the sight of his enemies or anyone in general. These humans obviously had become quite close to him for him to become so desperate.

At long last, the old mouse stood up and returned to the open book, flipping a page before finding the right spell. Softly, he began to recite the words, closing his eyes to help him envision what he wanted.

Dawson stepped by Basil, placing his hand on his arm. "Basil, what is he-?"

Another brilliant burst of light with the force of a hurricane blew through the room, knocking everyone down once more onto their backs. The light dimmed, and then, all was still once more, save for the rumbling storm outside. Basil groaned, forcing himself to sit up, rubbing the back of his head as he squeezed his eyes shut. The memory of Sophie being in pain instantly snapped him out of his stupor, his eyes opening wide as he got to his feet and scanned the room. There, by the spell book, lay three small figures, all unconscious for the moment. One of them wore a golden dress, shoulder-length brown hair spilling all around her.

"Sophie!" he cried, running to her at once. Skidding to a halt, he fell to his knees and noticed several differences about her that made his eyes the size of saucers. "Oh my…" Cautiously, he placed his hands on her shoulders, giving her a gentle shake to see if she would awaken. "Sophie…?"

She groaned, shifting onto her side as she came to. Placing her hand upon her forehead, she winced in pain, her eyelids fluttering open. "W-What…what happened?" she stuttered, letting Basil help her sit up.

"Sophie, are you all right?" he asked, holding her steady.

"Yeah…I think so," she answered, turning to face her rescuer.

Their eyes locked, a shock passing through each of them that felt like lightning, their hearts stopping for an instant before continuing in unison.

"B-Basil…? Why are you so tall?" she asked suddenly, feeling blush flood to her cheek inexplicably.

"Ah…actually, I'm afraid it is you who has changed in height, dear Sophie," he stammered, helping her onto her feet. "That and…your species."

"What?!" she gaped at him, stunned to hear the unusual message. "What do you mean-?" At that moment, she had reached to touch her head when a structure that felt out of place caught her attention. She paled as she cautiously touched the item with her fingertips…a mouse's ear…connected to her head! She checked the other side and found there was a matching one before looking down at her hands and seeing that her arms were covered in caramel colored fur. "Uh-oh," she muttered, touching her face and finding that she had a mouse's nose pointing out from her face. Glancing down, she gave a startled cry when she saw to complete the look that she had a thin tail curling and swishing about anxiously. "Oh boy," she breathed. "Wait! Where's Aly and-?"

"Oh my gosh, we're _mice_!"

All eyes moved to the now awake and alert Alyssa and Peter, who gawked at one another and themselves in shock and awe. Alyssa had changed into a little white mouse, still retaining her auburn locks, while Peter had transformed into an ash-grey mouse with his large, bulky glasses still covering his eyes.

"Peter! Aly!" Sophie called out, laughing at the sheer absurdity of their predicament.

Their heads turned to see her, the two of them staring as she stood by Basil and Dawson. "Who!" Peter exclaimed, running with Alyssa to join them. "This is crazy! How did-?"

"Bleulynn," Basil said, motioning with his head towards the recovering magician. "Though I hadn't expected that he would be turning you all into mice."

"It was the only way," the old mouse gasped as he caught his breath. "But…the spell was too powerful…the ring…!"

"The ring?" Sophie repeated, checking her finger. It was gone, making her brows furrow in concern. What could have happened to it?

"Um…what about that?" Fidget asked, pointing at a pile of broken gold and shards of sapphire, the magic extinguished for all time.

"Oh crap," Alyssa cursed, biting her nails at the sight.

"Does this mean…?" Peter started.

"I think we're stuck here," Sophie finished his sentence, her voice filled with concern.

"Don't you worry," Basil said, earning their attention. "I'll have everything worked out in no time-"

"I'm sure you'd like to think that, dear Basil," Ratigan sneered, stepping into the reunion. "But you can hardly manage taking care of yourself."

"And what makes you think you have any right to say that?" he snapped back.

"I happen to be a mouse of great wealth," Ratigan smiled smugly. "I'd be more than willing and able to assist our little friends in their time of need-"

"With money that isn't your own," Sophie pointed out tartly, shooting his offer down in an instant.

"Basil, the police should be here any moment," Dawson informed him, sending a dirty look towards Ratigan.

"Excellent work, Dawson," Basil patted his friend on the back. "Now, all that's left is-"

"-To take what's mine!"

Sophie emitted a scream of shock as Ratigan snatched her from behind, shoving Basil and the others away. "Put me down!" she demanded, kicking and beating her arms against him.

"Leave her be-!" Basil ordered.

"I don't think so," he grinned wickedly. "Nothing can stop me now! Oh, and Bleulynn? Say hello to your son for me!" With a swift movement of his arm, he smacked the old mouse so hard that he crashed into the worktable, sending an assortment of articles and glass all over him until the table toppled over and hit the old mouse's skull with a sickening "crack!" Tossing Sophie over his shoulder, Ratigan chuckled sinisterly before taking off through the passage, hurrying away as the police came in through the other side of the room.

"Mr. Basil!" the inspector exclaimed, rushing over to him. "What happened?!"

"Ratigan," Basil said, gritting his teeth as he forced himself up. "That blasted rodent! I'll see him behind bars yet!"

"Sophie!" Alyssa called out, despair sinking in before it changed into fury. "I'll get that old rat and kick his butt to-"

"Easy, Aly," Peter said, placing his hands on her shoulders. "It's going to be ok." He muttered under his breath as an afterthought, "I hope."

"I heard that," she frowned at him.

"Basil, these hu-" Dawson started.

"These are friends of mine, Dawson," Basil cut him off, knowing that the police would think them all crazy if they started talking about humans changing into mice. The idea of magic caused Basil to look back at Bleulynn, running over to the mouse and checking for a pulse. He shook his head, guilt starting to fill him as he covered the mouse's face with his robe. "I'm so sorry…"

"Nothing you coulda done," Fidget shook his head.

Basil cast his eyes on the bat, raising an eyebrow. "I say, just why are you hanging about here?"

"In the minutes you've been gone, I've gotten to know Fidget all over," Dawson explained, patting the bat's head. "It seems he's reluctant to get back to working for the Professor."

Kneeling down to the bat's height, Basil looked him in the eye, causing Fidget to start fidgeting uncomfortably in his place. "If that's the truth, then I don't suppose you'll be willing to answer a few questions so I might find out where he's taken Sophie?"

"What'll I get in return?" the bat pouted, crossing his arms over his chest in defiance.

"The guarantee that you'll not be arrested _this time_, and satisfaction of doing a good deed," Basil glared.

"And a kiss on the cheek!" Alyssa tossed in for good measure.

Fidget looked back at Alyssa with a look of amazement before nodding his head eagerly. "You gotta deal!" he said, offering his hand to Basil.

Shaking hands with Fidget, Basil interrogated him at once. "Tell me, Fidget, does the Professor still reside where I believe he does?"

"You got it!" Fidget nodded. "Back at the old place. I can take ya there!"

"Then we'll go at once," Basil announced, facing the inspector once more. "Inspector Vole, I would greatly appreciate a team of your finest to follow me in search of a dear friend of mine who has been kidnapped by Ratigan."

"Gladly, I'll join you myself," the mouse nodded, excusing himself to explain his orders to the mice. He returned shortly with a troop behind him, following Basil and the rest as they ran down the steps.

No sooner had they stepped outside into the rain, Basil caught sight of a shimmering shoe. "It's Sophie's!" he said, picking it up with both hands.

"It must have fallen off," Inspector Vole suggested.

"Perhaps…or…"

"Or what?" Alyssa asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Basil, you don't suppose-?" Dawson began.

"I _do_ suppose, Dawson. If my assumption is correct, knowing Sophie, she must have tried leaving something behind so that we might follow her," Basil said excitedly, running off in the direction it pointed towards. It was not for another block until they found her second shoe, causing him to give a cry of delight. "Darling, Sophie! I knew it! All we have to do is find the opening in which they escaped into the sewers and towards the hideout-"

"You mean here?" Peter called out, having strayed off towards the gutter. He waved for them to come over, holding up a battered, lifeless item. "It's her cellph-"

"Her favorite paperweight, which she made herself, of course!" Basil cut him off with a look that told him to be careful of what he said. "Excellent work, Peter." Lowering himself into the opening, he pointed at Vole and his men. "Have them stationed at every angle and be ready when we come out."

"I'd feel a lot safer if you'd let me or a few of the men go down with you, Mr. Basil," Inspector Vole confessed, his brow furrowing at the thought of the rat.

"Thank you, but that will be quite unnecessary. Too many of us may draw the wrong kind of attention," Basil shook his head.

"I'm going with you-!" Alyssa began, only to have Basil hold his hand up, giving her a stern look.

"I swear to you, Alyssa, I'll do everything in my power to get your sister back safe and sound, but I can't have you placed in danger."

"She's my sister! I have to-!" she insisted.

"Please, Alyssa, do as I say," Basil said firmly, his eyes filled with the same determination and worry that she had. "Do as I say and all will be well."

Biting her lip, she gave a defeated sigh and nodded. "Be careful."

He nodded back before turning to Peter. "Master Peter, stay with her, won't you?" Peter answered the affirmative, allowing him to breathe easier. "Fidget, I'm afraid you'll have to join me."

"Figures," the bat sighed, hopping in after Basil.

"Dawson, old chap, are you up for the challenge-?"

"You know I am," Dawson answered loyally without a moment's hesitation. The two friends exchanged a smile before slipping down into the slimy depths, working their way to Ratigan's lair.

"Hold on, Sophie – I'm coming!"

**~221B~**

"LET ME GO!" Sophie screeched, hoping that Basil could hear her somehow in the deep depths of the sewers. She had dropped just about everything she had with her – her shoes, jewelry, everything in her clutch, and finally the clutch itself before she depended solely on kicking and screaming all the way down. It was humiliating having come to this – she was a typical damsel in distress, waiting for help, all because of a stupid rat!

"That's quite enough of your scandalous shouting, dear Sophia," Ratigan smirked, entering his banquet hall with her thrown over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. "Poor little Basil can't hear you from here." The sound of his voice earned the attention of a handful of goons he had managed to come back and work for him, all of them gaping at their boss as he entered with the pretty young thing struggling in his grasp. Ratigan tossed her onto his throne with a delighted smile, watching as she landed with a "oof!", her hair falling over her eyes. "Gentlemen, this is your new mistress-"

"Dream on!" she shouted, causing the mice to gasp as she fumed at him, standing defiantly before him.

"My dear, I understand that you must be very tired, but-"

"'But' nothing!" she scolded him. "How dare you pull that little stunt?! I may be smaller now but that doesn't make it ok for you to disrespect me!" She jabbed her finger into his chest, fury filling her from within. "Let me leave this instant!"

All the mice and lizards that surrounded her gasped in horror, not wanting to imagine what their cruel leader would do to her for such insolence. Instead, Ratigan just smiled at her, releasing a dreamy sigh. "Feisty, strong-willed, and beautiful…you'll be the perfect queen-"

"Queen?!" she stared. "You don't mean-?!"

"Oh, but I do," he giggled gleefully. "I'll soon have another plan in motion to place me on the throne to all mousedom, and you, my dear, shall be the beloved queen of all our subjects-"

"No," she stated firmly, her brows knitting together as she glared at him.

"No?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

"I don't want to be queen, especially not yours," she said coldly, turning around to face the wall, crossing her arms over her chest in stubborn defiance.

Ratigan frowned at this, but it quickly disappeared as an idea worked into his brain. "Perhaps I can get you to change your mind," he cooed sweetly.

"Not likely," she huffed, refusing to look at him.

"We'll see about that," he chuckled. "You two-" he snapped his fingers, his eyes landing on two mice that were closest to him. "Take my lovely guest into the suite until we've properly prepared this room for her arrival."

"Rightio, boss," they nodded, each one of them latching onto her arms and dragged her out.

"Gently, boys. You wouldn't want to damage your new queen, would you?" he asked threateningly, seeing how they yanked her along when she struggled.

They shook their heads, their grips loosening only a smidge before continuing on their way out. They led her outside threw the cellar and stinking sewer pipes before opening the door to her new quarters and shoving her in quickly before locking it and returning back to the banquet hall barrel.

"Let me out!" she cried, slamming her fists against the door to no avail. Frustration and worry began to take over as she looked around the beautiful room. What did he mean by getting her to change her mind on him? Why, of all the mice in the world, did he want her?! Where were Peter and Alyssa, and were they safe? And what of Basil…?

Taking a deep breath, she held it in before exhaling slowly, walking to the bed and sitting down, gripping her hands together anxiously as her heart and mind sped a millions miles. _"Basil will come for me…I know it…Oh God, please don't let anything happen to him because of me!"_ Unable to contain all her fear and worries, she curled up on the bed and wept into one of the pillows, wishing that she were stronger, smarter, braver…anything that could help her get out of this mess and back to the mice she loved.


	10. The Rescue

**Chapter 10 - The Rescue**

"This way, boss," Fidget whispered, leading the two mice further and further into the sewers. It was a longer route than the one Basil and Dawson had taken the first time, merely because it was further away from the hideout. Basil was already very antsy, knowing that Sophie and Ratigan were together at this very moment. He had to bite his tongue to keep him from exploding with anger and guilt for having let her get kidnapped. He glanced back as Dawson placed his hand on his shoulder, a reassuring smile on his face.

"We'll find her, Basil, we always get through in the end," he whispered, causing his friend to give a small smile back.

"Right you are, Dawson," he nodded, turning his attention back to Fidget when the bat shushed at them to be quiet.

"Over there!" he pointed, seeing figures emerge from one of the barrels that Ratigan had furnished ages ago.

Squinting, Basil could see two rogues on either side of a young lady, dressed in a shimmering yellow gown. "Sophie!" he whispered as he recognized her. Her face was covered with a mask of indifference as she let the two mice escort her into the banquet barrel. "Quick, Dawson, come with me," Basil said. "Fidget, I'm trusting you to remain here and whistle if there's any trouble."

"But I can't!" Fidget protested.

"Can't be trusted?" Dawson gaped.

"No. I can't whistle."

"Then snap your fingers," Basil frowned, shaking his head as he dragged Dawson out of hiding and slunk towards the main barrel. Checking to make sure the coast was clear, he motioned for Dawson to follow him. Just as they arrived at the main entrance of the barrel, they could hear Ratigan given an order.

"Check outside, gentlemen, in case we have any extra guests," his slippery, serpent-like voice floated out from within. "Then you may come back to serve us."

Thinking fast, Basil removed his tie and kept it ready in his hands as he hid in the shadows.

"Basil?" Dawson asked, mimicking his friend, though he became concerned.

"We're going to use these to take enough air out of them so that they faint, Dawson, I'm sure you've done the same in battle before with rope," Basil explained, reassuring the mouse that he had no intention to kill. "Ready…"

The two came out, unsuspecting, and when they passed directly in front of Basil and Dawson, the duo jumped at them, throwing the ties around their necks and yanking them into the darkness as they kept their chokeholds on them. They struggled and gasped but were not able to call out. As Basil saw them slowly start to weaken, he released his hold for a second, just enough time to hit them on the back of their necks, causing them to fall unconscious to the floor.

"Quick, Dawson, take their coats, hats, and scarves," he instructed his friend. He noted that he once again had fortune on his side – one of the mice was about Dawson's height and stature while the other was his own, though he had noted that he walked slouched. Putting on their disguises, he led the way back into the great room and felt his eyes go wide.

The room had been decorated with vases of flowers, the lights dimmed so that when the chandelier light hit the jewels placed tactfully in place, the room shimmered as though it were an opal. A great table had been placed before the throne that Ratigan owned and was covered in delicacies while the world's greatest criminal mind stood dressed as a king.

"My dearest Sophie, won't you sit down?" he smiled at her as she stood off to the side, staring at the place in utter dismay.

"What…did you do to the place?" she asked, getting a really bad feeling about all this. Her suspicions were confirmed when he snapped his fingers and some of the goons started playing tango music. "What-?"

"Sophie, can't you see? I'm _mad_ about you!" Ratigan declared, spinning her around before dipping her as if in a dance.

"You're mad all right," she mumbled under her breath.

"Yes, Sophia, and I want to prove to you that I can offer you everything your little heart desires!" he beamed, holding her in his arms. "Think of all the riches, the power-"

"I don't want _that_!" she squirmed in his grasp.

"But you shall, sooner or later," he grinned, his voice suddenly low and seductive. "And perhaps someday you'll want me…" He leaned in to kiss her when bashed her head against his nose. "GAH!" he cried out, releasing her as he pulled away, holding his sore snout.

"Don't you _ever_ try that again!" she warned him, furious with his actions. "I'll _never_ want you!"

He glared at her, his chest puffing out in indignation at her. "You'll regret that! You might as well give in-"

"Basil will come for me and you'll be behind bars, where you _should_ be!" she declared, earning more gasps and stares of horror from the goons.

A harsh cackle escaped Ratigan as he shook his head at her. "Oh, poor little Sophia…you really think Basil will care enough to come and get you? I've seen you the while time we were in your world. You may have fallen for the puny detective, but he could never reciprocate those feelings."

She felt her skin burning at his humiliating words, the truth about her suddenly exposed in front of crooks, thieves, and murderers. "H-How would you know if-?"

"Oh please, the way you were always flattering him and listening to what he had to say, and kissing him?!" he fumed, starting to lose his temper. "Oh yes, I know about your little infatuation with Basil, and there is no way he could feel the same for you – it's not in his nature! He's all about himself and his work, and about me. Flattering, really, that he gives me so much attention, just because I torment his every waking moment with possible schemes I'm concocting. But believe me, Sophie, the only one who could offer you everything you could ever want and be there for you is me."

She shook her head, taking another step away from him, hurt and frightened by his words. The fact that she was never to see her home or father again, that she couldn't go back to school, that she was all alone and separated from her family, and yes, she did have feelings for Basil…all these things, and the moves being made against her by this psychopathic rat were all hitting her at once. She was tired, hungry, scared, and alone; deep down, all she wanted to do was run away and cry when she knew she should be strong and tough in front of this group of fiends…but it was all too much.

Ratigan seemed to take a moment to breath after his monologue, clearing his throat and adjusting his cape and crown. "Gentlemen, please take her back to her room. When she's ready, we'll have her back to…discuss certain matters," he said, ordering the two mice from before to take her away. "Remember Sophie…only I can give you what you need…and if you don't cooperate, then I shall have to use more persuasive methods…perhaps I should get in contact with your darling sister." He enjoyed the look of terror in her eyes as he said these words, watching the two mice take her away once more. Walking back to the table, he took a swig of champagne and smiled. "Ooh, I love it when I'm nasty."

**~221B~**

Sophie let the two mice lead her back to her new living quarters, her frame shaking, her eyes full of tears. Her lip quivered, though she held back her sobs, not wanting to let these mice see her in an even more pathetic state. Oddly enough, their holds on her were not tight or rough as they had been before, but she paid very little mind to that as her thoughts were consumed by the faces of her loved ones. She couldn't bear the thought of Alyssa or Peter being harmed, and she couldn't fathom just why it hurt so much that Basil might not care about her that way…after all, they barely knew each other, and they were friends, so why did it break her heart when he said that Basil could never love her?

The taller of the two mice unlocked the door and opened it, watching her as she ran inside and collapsed onto the bed, her body shaking as she finally allowed herself to cry. She could hear the door moving, shutting with a light "click" before a key turned the lock and entrapped her in the room once more. She wept for a minute before wiping her eyes, still sniffing.

"Pull it together," she hiccupped. "Think…_think_! How can I get out of here? What would Basil do?...oh, I wish he were here!"

Suddenly, a hand lightly placed itself on her back, causing her to stiffen in fear. Curling her hand into a fist, she took a deep breath before suddenly swinging around, narrowly missing the mouse who had escorted her inside.

"What're you doing in here?!" she cried, pulling away from him in as she glared through her tears. "Just who do you think you are?!"

"Basil of Baker Street, my dear Sophie," he answered, raising the old cap away from his eyes and giving her a gentle smile.

Her eyes widened at the sight of him, fresh tears spilling once more. "Basil!" she cried, embracing him tightly, burying her face into his chest. "I knew you'd find me…"

"There, there, Sophie…don't cry, darling," he whispered, holding her to his chest as he brushed her hair out of her face before using his thumb to wipe her tears away. "It was thanks to your trail and Fidget that we were able to find you…he didn't harm you, did he?" he asked suddenly, pulling her away for a moment to look into her eyes. "Did he strike you? Violate you?"

"No," she shook her head. "No…the worst he tried to do was kiss me, but I-"

"Yes, I saw," Basil nodded, allowing himself to chuckle. "Very resourceful of you, Sophie. Ah, may I properly introduce Dr. Dawson to you?"

Dawson lifted his cap from his head, smiling warmly at Sophie. "How do you, Miss?"

"Hi, Dr. Dawson," she sniffled, smiling weakly at him. "I must look like a mess-"

"On the contrary," Basil said softly, causing shivers to run down her spine. "You've never looked more beautiful." He smiled as she blushed, her hair falling over her face like a curtain.

Dawson raised an eyebrow at this, though he couldn't help but smile at Basil's behavior. "I hate to seem hasty, but wouldn't now be a good time to-?"

"Quite right," Basil exclaimed, snapping back to his senses. Slipping his costume off, he helped Sophie off the bed and hurried back to Dawson before opening the door. Peeking outside, he saw no one around, making eye contact with Fidget, who remained in his hiding place. The crippled bat gave a thumb's up as an affirmative, signaling it was safe to come out. "Excellent," Basil said, tossing the crook's clothes to the floor. Dawson followed his lead, glad to be out of the smelly, filthy garbs. Basil slipped his Inverness coat from his frame and placed it upon Sophie's bare shoulders, placing his arm around her. "May I…?" he asked, his heartbeat kicking up a notch as she smiled beautifully at him.

"You may," she answered, letting him lead her out of the room and into the open.

The trio stuck close to the shadows, their eyes constantly darting back to the main barrel until they arrived at Fidget's place. "C'mon," he whispered, leading them back the way they came. "Better hurry, when he finds out, he ain't gonna be happy!"

**~221B~**

After dining and having a bit to drink, Ratigan felt much more at ease, his mind relaxed and fully functional. Ever since the incident at Big Ben months ago, his temper was much more volatile. He was sure, however, that Sophie would eventually come to see things his way, even without actually using Alyssa…

"_The trick is to be a gentleman,"_ he thought with a nod, stroking his chin. _"She'll be vulnerable…start small, I suppose, and then work onto the more romantic aspects of the courtship…"_

"Boss!" one of the mice gasped, skidding and tripping as he ran into the hall. "Boss, we've got a problem!"

"You have _one_, and I have _several_," he sighed, waving them off. "What is it?"

"The girl's room – it's unlocked, and she's gone!" he informed him, fear bubbling within him as he watched Ratigan's reaction.

"WHAT?!" he fumed, his eyes bulging out of their sockets.

"J-Jim and Nigel…we found 'em lying unconscious in the dark…their coats was in the girl's room…they said someone attacked them in the dark," he continued, though he desperately wished he didn't have to. "Th-They said it was…it was…"

"WHO?!" Ratigan screeched, already certain of who it was.

"B-B-B-Ba-Basil…" the mouse squeaked, watching all hell break loose as Ratigan finally lost his cool. He ducked, watching as his boss lunged over him, running out of the place like a demon. Deep down in his gut, he had a very bad feeling that this wasn't going to end well. Looking around at his mates, he shook his head and said, "I dunno 'bout the rest of you, but I'm gonna look for a _real_job!"

**~221B~**

Sophie gave a breath of relief when she saw the light just a few steps away, water still dripping down into the sewers. "We made it," she sighed.

"Almost," Basil corrected her. "The first thing to do is get you out, then Fidget, Dawson, and I shall follow."

"Thanks, boss!" Fidget grinned.

"Do stop calling me that," Basil frowned. The bat had taken a liking to calling Basil is "boss" and quite frankly, he wasn't sure if that would be an advantage or a hindrance to him at the moment.

"But Basil-" Dawson started to speak just as they arrived at the opening, when a bloodcurdling roar filled the sewer. Basil, Dawson, Sophie, and Fidget all exchanged terrified glances before running to the exit, frightened for their lives.

"Vole!" Basil called out. "Can you hear me?!"

"Blimey, it's Mr. Basil!" an officer exclaimed above.

"We're here, Mr. Basil!" Inspector Vole called out, showing his face to them.

"Get her out of here!" Basil instructed them, taking Sophie into his arms.

"Basil-!" Sophie protested.

"I _shan't_ let any harm befall you, darling," Basil stated firmly, his brows furrowed in stubborn determination. "Not by humans, mice, or rats – I swear it, never again." Before he could even blink, she kiss the corner of his mouth, setting his heart and mind ablaze.

"Then hurry back to me," she whispered, embracing him for good measure.

He returned the gesture just as another roar filled the air once more, prompting him to hand her to Vole and the other officer. "Go, Fidget!" he ordered, he and Dawson giving the bat a boost. "Now you, old friend."

"But, Basil-" Dawson protested.

"_Now_," he demanded, helping his friend reluctantly climb up. Glancing over his shoulder, he could see a shadow approaching, the heavy grunts and gasps of breath coming closer. Scrambling, he reached for Vole's and Dawson's hands, allowing a gasp of relief to escape him as they yanked him out into the London night air. "Quickly, into your positions!" Basil commanded, running with the others across the sidewalk when a hand grabbed his tail. With a rough yank, it brought Basil onto his back, and he found himself staring into a set of infuriated yellow eyes.

"I don't think so!" Ratigan growled, the monster within breaking free. "I'll kill you yet-!"

"Basil!"

Sophie leapt onto Ratigan's back, clawing at his eyes as she gripped her legs tightly around his chest. "Run, Basil!"

"Not on your life!" he answered, yanking his tail free before using Ratigan's cape to tie the rodent up.

Struggling with all his might, Ratigan grabbed Sophie's arm and ripped her off of him, the motion sending all three mice over the edge of the sidewalk and tumbling onto the street. "Aim for Ratigan, but don't shoot until I give the word!" Inspector Vole instructed, his eyes glued to the scene in anxiety.

Sophie landed hard on her side, wincing as she felt her skin hit the cobblestone floor. Raising her eyes, she felt fear wrap itself around her heart as Ratigan raised his open paw at her, sharp nails emerging from the long, pointed fingers. Squeezing her eyes shut, she heard Basil cry out, "NO!" before she was shoved away. Opening her eyes, she gasped upon seeing Basil in her place, wincing in pain as his nemesis scratched his arm.

"Basil!" she called out, when the ground beneath her feet began to shake. At first, she thought it was an earthquake, until she squinted her eyes and saw a massive figure heading straight for them in the rain. "A horse and buggy…oh no!" Hopping to her feet despite the pain that shot through her side, she curled her hand into a fist and slammed it into Ratigan's face as he glared at Basil, sending him off balance and reeling with pain. With the rat distracted, she looped Basil's good arm over her shoulder and began to run, shouting for help.

Dawson and Vole hurried to their aid, grabbing the two mice and yanking them up to safety as the rushing buggy came whirling by. "Look out!" Vole exclaimed, all mice present falling to their bellies as so not to be seen when a great, terrible cry filled the air, mingling with horrible crunching sounds. Water flew through the air and splashed on them, causing the policemice to grunt and cough before getting back to their feet, their fingers on the triggers as the carriage made a sharp turn and vanished into the night.

"Be ready for Ratigan!" Vole called to the men, when Basil placed his hand on the mouse's arm, shaking his head.

"I'm afraid that won't be necessary," he said gravely, motioning towards the street. "The buggy finished the job."

Vole raised an eyebrow at him, turning his head to see what happened when his jaw dropped, his stomach twisting, sickened by the sight. "Bloody hell…!" he choked, covering his eyes for a moment.

Fidget began to vomit as Alyssa and Peter embraced one another, avoiding the sight that lay on the empty street. Dawson gasped, looking away and squeezing his eyes shut before taking a deep breath and forcing himself to turn around. Many of the mice shook their heads and swallowed at the sight of the crushed rat, lifeless for all time from that point on.

Sophie dared to look back, her eyes widening in horror as she saw what had happened, covering her face as she wept, her stomach ready to give up on her. "Oh, God!" she choked, shaking her head. "This is my fault-!"

"No, darling," Basil shook his head, wrapping his arms around her. "He brought this on himself…a gruesome death for a gruesome creature."

"Oh, Basil…I just…I didn't want anything to happen to you!" she wept into his chest, her body shaking as he stroked her hair. "You risked your life for me…and your arm-!"

"Nothing time won't heal," he reassured her, the adrenaline rush he felt finally subsiding, his heart now beating slower, but it did not calm down as an thought appeared in his mind. His hands shaking, he reached under Sophie's chin and gently forced her to look up at him, a weary smile on his lips. "After everything you've done for me, this was the least I could do…it's my turn to protect you now." Dipping his head, he placed his lips to her forehead, hearing her gasp as he did so. He began to worry that perhaps he shouldn't have done the gesture until she tightened her hold on him and buried her face into his chest once more. "There, there, Sophie…it's going to be all right now…I promise."


	11. A New Life

**Chapter 11 - A New Life**

Mrs. Clarise Judson, a widow in her late sixties, scurried about the flat she owned, frowning at the mess her tenant had left. As a matter of fact, it was the same mess she had been dealing with for years since Basil of Baker Street took residence in the basement of No. 221B, and there were some days she would like to kick his tiny rear into the street until he decided he would clean up after himself, or at least let _her_ do some of the cleaning. But she knew his heart was in the right place, and after all, he saved countless lives and helped his country time and time again…but God help her, if she found that her beautiful pillows had been blasted to Kingdom Come one last time, she'd be the one to send the next bullet flying straight at the detective's head.

"It's high time he find himself a woman," she muttered to herself, dusting off the mantle. She chuckled, shaking her head at her own comment. "Oh, I'm sure that'll happen…when the sky falls, perhaps-"

The door swung open and in came a motley crew of mice and one peg-legged bat, causing the landlady to gape at them in awe. "What in Heaven's name-?!"

"Please, Mrs. Judson, the first aid if you please," Dawson instructed her, helping Sophie get Basil into his chair. "Now, Basil, let me check your arm."

"I'm perfectly fine, Dawson," Basil argued, grunting as his elbow brushed against the arm of the chair.

"Here you are, Doctor," Mrs. Judson said, returning with the kit before turning her attention to the other mice. "Oh! You poor dears! You're soaked to the bone!" She hurried to Alyssa and Peter, fussing over them like a mother. "Now, now, I have just the thing! I'll fetch a fresh pot of tea, and bring some of my cheese crumpets out." She giggled as she noticed how Alyssa blushed in Peter's arms, finding the couple absolutely adorable. Turning about to head for the kitchen, she found herself staring at the third new mouse of the group – a young lady in a tattered yellow dress with shoulder-length chestnut hair and large, beautiful green eyes filled with concern as she dabbed Basil's face with a wet rag. Basil, oddly enough, did not shove her away as she fussed over him. Rather, he smiled at her and murmured reassuring words as he occasionally winced while Dawson worked on his bleeding arm. Mrs. Judson raised an eyebrow at this when she remembered what she had been muttering to herself about her tenant finding someone. Odd, she didn't remember this young lady from any previous cases…still, it was a welcomed change, seeing Basil smile at a girl and give her his full attention. She continued on her merry way, a smile growing on her face.

"I'm beat," Fidget sighed, falling on his back on the floor, his wings spread wide.

"Sit down, Aly," Peter insisted, kneeling beside her as she took Dr. Dawson's chair. "Man, am I glad that's over."

"Me too," she nodded, shuddering at the memory of what had happened merely minutes ago. "I don't know if I'll ever be able to get that out of my mind."

"Hey, it's going to be ok," he reassured her, squeezing her hand. Glancing over at Basil and Sophie, he couldn't help but crack a smile. _"There's definitely something between those two…"_

"There, that should do it," Dawson nodded at last with a satisfied smile. "Thank goodness it wasn't too serious."

"Thank you, Dawson," Basil said, flexing his fingers tentatively before unrolling his sleeve to cover his arm. "And thank you, Sophie, for pulling me to safety." He took her hands in his, looking into her eyes as he spoke. "I might have been trampled to death if it hadn't been for your quick thinking."

"Please don't even mention that," she shook her head. "It was my fault that you got into this mess in the first place-"

"See here now, Sophie, Ratigan and Bleulynn were the two culprits, and they've both paid quite dearly," he told her, taking her hands to his lips and kissing her knuckles. "You've been a victim of circumstance – all of you," he nodded to the others. "And I intend to make sure you're all well off."

"Basil-" she protested until he placed his hand on her mouth, causing her to go bright pink.

"I believe I said it's my turn to take care of you," he chuckled. "Oh, don't worry Dawson, I'll fill you in shortly," he explained to his friend.

"Please do," Dawson nodded, though he already had a fairly good idea of what had happened, thanks to Bleulynn's magic. "But right now, I believe we all need to relax and get some sleep."

Mrs. Judson returned at this moment with a tea tray and a plate full of steaming cheese crumpets, making their mouths water. "Here you are my dears," she cooed, placing the tray down before them. "Well, Mr. Basil, seems you've gotten yourself in quite a scrape-"

"Indeed," he smiled wryly at her. "But I made it out alright, thanks to Sophie."

"Miss Sophie?" Mrs. Judson asked, directing her gaze to the young lady, grinning as the girl blushed. "I didn't realize you were on a first name basis with any young ladies, Mr. Basil."

"It's a long story," Sophie said meekly, accepting her teacup. Heaving a sigh, she glanced over at her sister and Peter. "We'll have to start looking at places to stay and even jobs since we won't be able to get back home…"

The two other mice nodded, their faces grim as they wondered what would become of them in this strange world and era.

"I've already got the perfect place for you," Basil stated, sipping his tea calmly. "You'll be staying here."

"Really?!" Peter beamed, already excited at the prospect of hanging out with the Great Mouse Detective.

"Seriously?" Alyssa asked, a grin working its way onto her lips. "That'd be great!"

Dawson blinked at him, stunned, but he, too, started to smile. "I say, Basil, that's a splendid idea."

"Isn't it?" he smiled, starting to become full of himself.

"Basil," Sophie started. "We couldn't impose-"

"Nonsense, darling, I've got it all worked out," he said, instantly snapping back into his gentler, romantic side. Taking her hands in his once again, he noticed how she had blushed when he called her 'darling', causing his own cheeks to become red. Clearing his throat, he explained, "We have plenty of rooms here, and I'm not going to toss you out to fend for yourselves after everything we've been through. Mrs. Judson, I'll pay for their expenses-"

"Pish-posh," she waved it off, happy to see her tenant so excited and determined to have these mice stay. They seemed like a decent bunch, and if her picky, socially awkward boarder was content to have them here, then so was she. "It's quite alright by me if they stay. I won't be changing anything from these youngsters."

"Then you must let me help you around the house," Sophie insisted.

"Me, too," Alyssa nodded.

The old woman chuckled, nodding her head. "Very well, since you're so sure you want to."

"Here's the plan," Basil started once more. "Master Peter, you said you were interested in studying medicine, am I correct?"

"Sure," he nodded, scratching the back of his neck sheepishly. "But I don't think I could find a job anywhere. I'm just a kid and I'd need years of training-"

"I know a few mice that can pull some strings to help you take classes," Basil cut him off. "And if you're up to it, Dawson, perhaps you could be his mentor when he's not in school."

"I say, I'd be honored!" Dawson laughed, delighted at the idea of teaching someone and passing on his love for helping others. "How do you feel about that, lad?"

"That's awesome!" he beamed. "Thanks, Doc!"

"Miss Alyssa, you had told me that you were interested in chemistry," Basil spoke once more. "I happen to know just the mouse to help. Professor Swissair works with Mouseland Yard and is quite the chemist. I could set up an internship with you to work with him, and I will allow you to work with my lab, but _only_ under my supervision," he said, stressing the important of her being watched.

"Ohmygosh, thank you!" she squealed, her eyes shining with happy anticipation.

"Hey, boss, could I stick around?" Fidget asked, accepting a crumpet from Peter.

"You?!" Basil gaped. "Certainly not! How do I know you won't try any tricks on me-"

"I'll be good, I swear!" the bat begged, kneeling on his knees and popping the treat into his mouth before grasping his hands together pitifully.

Basil raised an eyebrow at him, stroking his chin in thought. "…well…you did help find Sophie, and you didn't give Dawson any trouble…"

"I'm sure he'd make a fine assistant to Mrs. Judson in the kitchen and around the house," Dawson winked, sparking Basil's mind.

"Aha! Yes! Fidget, old boy, you'll be Mrs. Judson's assistant, and she's free to give you s sound beating if you act up, understood?"

Fidget nodded his head violently, eager to try anything. Surely working with an old female mouse couldn't be as bad as working with Ratigan.

"I'll be keeping that in mind," the housekeeper frowned sternly at the bat, giving him such a look that he scurried and hid behind Alyssa.

"Now, for you, Sophie," Basil said, his tone softening substantially as he returned his full attention to the girl kneeling by his side. "You have a deep love of books and reading, so it only makes sense that you should be able to find a little job at the library. The head of staff there, Ms. Robinson, will help you until you're comfortable, and I'm sure she'll put you to work with any young students that drop by. What do you say to that?"

Her eyes glistened in the firelight, her smile radiant as she absorbed all that he told her. "Basil…I don't know what to say… or how to thank you…"

"This is all the thanks I need," he said softly, brushing her hair away from her eyes with the tips of his fingers. His eyes dimmed as he added, "I… I'm so sorry for… taking you all away from your home… from your loved ones…" His heart skipped a beat as she grabbed his hand and pressed it to her cheek, her eyes still on his face.

"If anything, Basil, you've helped us start a new life. I know that we'll miss Dad… and Peter will miss his uncle… but we'll make the most of it, and I can't think of a better person to help us start."

Dawson gave a small smile at this, his heart warmed by the sight of the two mice holding each other's hands, gazing into their eyes. Perhaps, just perhaps, this could be the start of something beautiful…

**~221B~**

Sophie tossed and turned in her bed, her brows furrowed as she struggled to fall asleep. As tired as she was, she just couldn't drift off. Grunting in frustration, she threw the covers off and reached for the robe hanging on the bedpost. Slipping her arms into it, she shivered at the slight chill that seemed to seep through the windows.

"_What on earth is wrong with me? I'm exhausted and I can't catch a wink of sleep!...maybe some chamomile tea will help."_ Poking her head out of her room, she checked the empty hall and slipped out, clutching the robe to her collarbone. Moving silently, she walked down the steps when she realized that she could hear the parlor fire burning. Her brows began to furrow at this when she heard someone moving. Already, she had a pretty good idea of who it might be.

"Do come here, my dear. No need to hide," Basil chuckled as he returned from the bookcase to his velvet-lined chair, sitting down comfortably before the fire. He waited until she came to his side and gave her a smile. "Hello. You're a sight for sore eyes."

"I'll bet," she shook her head with a wry smile. "I figured you would be awake."

"And I had figured you would be asleep. It appears I stand corrected." Pulling out his pipe, he lit it and smoked, raising an eyebrow at her. "What's the matter, Sophie? Are you uncomfortable?"

She shook her head, tucking her hair away from her face. "I'm not sure…I guess it's just…all the excitement, maybe. So much has happened in such a short amount of time."

"Very true," he nodded, leaning back in his seat. "Please, sit down, won't you?" He motioned with his hand at Dawson's chair, to which she complied and sat across from him. "I realize this must all be very trying for you and the others…but I don't want you to worry about anything. First thing in the morning, I shall take you all to get new clothes, and then, if you're up to it, I should like to take you on a tour of London."

"I'd like that very much," she nodded, her face lighting up at once. "I always wanted to visit England, and being in this time is even more exciting, at least for me. This time era always fascinated me."

"Glad to hear it," he beamed. "We may not have your internet or television, but we do have beautiful sights and, perhaps, you might wish to join me occasionally on a case."

"Really?!" she asked. "I don't want to get in the way-"

"Nonsense!" he insisted. "You were a great help when we attended that dinner party in your world-"

"But I was bigger then," she reminded him, the light in her eyes dimming.

"But you're still quite clever, and brave," he spoke softly, reaching for her hand. "You thought of leading us to Ratigan's lair with a trail, and you fought back when he tried to finish me off." Looking into her eyes, he added, "You've got great potential, and I wish for you to recognize it and be happy here…but I don't want to put you in danger. I'm not the safest mouse to be with-"

"The safest place in any of these times or worlds is by your side," she protested, gripping his hand. Blush suddenly filled her cheeks once again, catching him off guard, as she began to speak. "Back in Ratigan's lair…you might have heard him, but…he threatened me and tried to get me stay with him to be his queen."

"Yes, so I recall," he growled through his teeth, gritting in as so not to punch the picture on the mantle of his arch-nemesis.

"Then you probably also heard him say that…that there could never be anything between us," she said quickly, pulling her hand out of his and looking towards the fire, her hair falling like a curtain to shield her face from him. Taking a deep breath, she summoned her courage and blurted what she had been wondering since the moment Ratigan had taunted her: "Basil, I know it's crazy, and we barely know each other, but I think I have genuine feelings for you, and I wanted you to…to know. I know I'm human, or at least I was one, but I can't help what I feel, and I guess I'm being too forward with this but-" Her eyes widened as she felt two hands place themselves on her cheeks, moving her face away from the fire to stare into a set of loving green eyes before her lips were claimed. She stiffed for a moment, processing what was going on, before letting herself melt in his embrace, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling herself closer to him. They remained that way for what felt like eons, their lips pressed together in happy bliss, before they finally pulled apart and looked to each other once more.

"Basil…?" she whispered, breathless and star-struck from the action.

He cleared his throat, tugging at his cravat nervously before running his fingers through his hair. "I, uh, I suppose that was a bit bold of me, but…but I wanted to reassure you, Sophie, that…that the feelings are…_quite_ mutual. Of course," he held up his hands defensively. "I understand if this isn't what you want, and if you do want it that we are to take things slowly if we are serious about this and-"

"Basil."

"Yes?"

"Just what are you saying?"

"I-I'm…I'm saying that…I'd like to court you."

A sweet smile formed on her lips. "Then kiss me again."

He shook his head with a smile, taking her in his arms once more. "As you wish."

**~221B~**

True to his word, the following morning Basil announced that he was to take the little crew out on the town after they had eaten a proper breakfast (made by both Sophie and Mrs. Judson). After they had eaten, Basil took Dawson, Sophie, Peter, and Alyssa upstairs through a secret passageway, leaving Fidget in the capable hands of Mrs. Judson. Arriving at the proper floor, Basil motioned for the group to remain silent as he poked his head out of a hole in the wall, checking to see if there were any humans about. His eyes widened at the sight of two men walking down the hall in his direction, causing him to slip his head back into hiding though he could still see and hear everything quite clearly.

"The poor girl, she must be traumatized, and yet she's gone straight to work! Holmes, you don't actually plan to let her work her as a servant, do you-?"

"If it means keeping an eye on her for her safety, then yes, Watson. Moriarty is still at large and I don't intent for her to suffer anymore than she already has. Cleaning the house with Mrs. Hudson is a form of therapy for her. Also, she feels indebted to me after what's happened. For now, this is how it will have to be. Come, old fellow. I believe it's time we visit Inspector Lestrade."

"Lestrade, hmph! He should be coming to you, not the other way 'round…"

Basil's eyes followed the grumbling figure, waiting until he had left the room before nodding to the others and saying, "Alright, follow me."

They all piled out and trailed behind Basil in a cluster, gaping at the room in which they entered as Basil began to call out, "Toby? Toby! Come here, boy!"

"Oh dear," Dawson murmured, his eyes scanning the area when suddenly, the ground shook. They all nearly toppled over when a basset hound approached them with a huge smile and lolling tongue, his brown eyes bright and playful as he looked down on the mice.

"Good boy, Toby!" Basil laughed, patting the dog's nose. "Toby, I have some friends I'd very much like you to meet. This is Master Peter, Miss Alyssa, and Miss Sophie Ward."

"Hi Toby!" Sophie smiled, giggling as he licked her. "Oh, aren't you a sweet heart? Yes you are, yes you are!" she said, scratching him under his chin, causing his hind foot to start hitting the floor as if he were a rabbit. Dawson and Peter began to shake from the vibrations, sending Basil and Alyssa into fits of laughter.

"Silly dog!" Alyssa cooed, kissing his nose. "Would you like a crumpet?" She offered it to the dog, who inhaled the tiny morsel and licked his chops happily.

"See here, Toby, we're going out on a trip and we need a noble steed. Are you willing to do that?" Basil asked. "This is no case, but it's important nevertheless." Of course Toby nodded and stood stalwart at Basil's command, waiting until the little mouse had set his leash on properly before allowing the mice to hop onto his back. "Alright Toby, _forward march!_" Basil declared, feeling Sophie's grip around his waist tighten as soon as Toby made a dash for the doggie door.

Within minutes, they arrived at a certain little dress shoppe and spent the following hours within it. The tailor and shopkeeper gave them the clothing at a special price in gratitude to Basil for helping them with a case from the previous year, causing Basil to take the whole group out to lunch afterwards as a special treat. Toby remained outside, faithful as always, and the mice would toss him treats through the opened window of the bistro, much to the owner's disagreement.

"I believe it's for the best we take the clothing home. Mrs. Judson and Fidget will put them away," Basil said once they left, riding Toby's back along the sidewalk. "I did want to show you more of London, Sophie, but perhaps we should wait-"

"Don't be ridiculous, Basil, I can take the clothes home," Dawson volunteered.

"We'll go with him," Peter jumped in, knowing how Toby and Dawson did not always see eye to eye.

"You two have fun," Alyssa winked. "But maybe you should stick with Toby-"

"Nonsense, we'll take a cab!" Basil exclaimed as he took Sophie in his arms and slid off the dog's back. "Be good, Toby! Listen to them until we return."

The dog nodded cheerfully before taking off down the street with a great howl. Giggling, Sophie let Basil carry her along through the street until he found a hansom cab and helped her climb aboard.

"To Hyde Park," the human gentleman ordered as Basil and Sophie made themselves comfortable on the step of the cab.

"Hold on tight, darling," Basil said, loving how she rested her head against his chest and timidly gripped his coat. Wrapping his arms around her, he rested his chin upon her head, a smile working its way onto his face. He could get used to this…


	12. On the Case

**Chapter 12 - On the Case**

"It's beautiful here," Sophie breathed as they walked around Hyde Park.

"It is, isn't it?" he nodded, taking a look around before glancing at Sophie. She felt his eyes on her and looked over at him, causing him to blush and clear his throat, embarrassed that he had been caught.

She giggled, linking her arm with his. "Thank you, Basil. Today's been amazing."

"I'm glad," he said, noticing a soft white particle float down from the sky. "Sophie, look," he murmured, pointing to the sky.

She beamed at the sight of the first snow arriving, the fluffy flakes drifting lazily down towards them. "Wow…"

Strolling slowly so that they could watch the snow freefall, they huddled close together as the air became chilly.

"Mr. Basil!"

Basil blinked, raising an eyebrow until he realized who had called. "Hello!" he exclaimed, spinning around with a huge smile on his face. "Miss Flangerhanger!"

"Flaversham!" a wee girl mouse laughed, running into his open arms and embracing him tightly. "Oh, Mr. Basil! We've never seen you here at the park before!"

"I suppose there's a first time for everything, my dear," he chuckled, setting the child down before getting up and waiting for her father to approach them.

"Terribly sorry," Hiram Flaversham puffed, giving a weak smile to the couple. "She saw you walking by and outran me."

"Quite alright, Flaversham," Basil said, shaking hands with the toymaker. "I'm very glad you found us. Sophie, this is Hiram Flaversham and his daughter, Olivia. Mr. and Miss Flaversham, this is Sophie Ward."

"How d'ya do, Miss Ward?" Flaversham asked, offering his hand and a warm smile.

"Very well, thank you, how are you?" she smiled back, delighted to meet more of her favorite characters from this world. Kneeling down, she got to Olivia's level and offered her hand to the child. "Hello, Miss Flaversham."

"Hullo," Olivia giggled, shaking hands with the older girl. "You can just call me Olivia."

"Then you can call me Sophie," she smiled. "I've heard quite a bit about you from Basil."

"Have you?!" Olivia beamed. "Then you know that Mr. Basil saved me and helped me find my Daddy?"

"Oh yes, that seemed like quite an adventure," she laughed. "Basil, would it be alright by you if they came over for supper one of these days?"

"I think that's splendid," he chuckled. "We do get together often, but it would be nice to have a meal. We could have supper tomorrow! What say you, Flaversham?"

"That'd be lovely, thank you!" he nodded at once, hugging his daughter. "I know Olivia would like it. Oh! Sweet heart, don't you have something to give Mr. Basil?"

"Oh yes!" she exclaimed, her face lighting up at once. "I'll bring it tomorrow for you!"

"That's quite unnecessary, but thank you, my dear," he patted her head. "Well, in the meantime, shall we take a stroll together, or do you both have other matters to attend to?"

"Oh no, it's be a privilege," Flaversham smiled.

"Come with me, Miss Sophie! I want to show you the pond!" Olivia cried, taking Sophie's hand and dragging her off.

Sophie laughed, letting the little girl take her away. She already loved it here in London…

**~221B~**

The following morning, Basil took care to make sure everyone was in their proper place. Sophie was left at the library in the care of Ms. Robinson, who accepted her happily with open arms, while Alyssa and Peter were dropped off at Mouseland Yard where they were introduced and instructed by Professor Swissair and Doctor Cheddler. In the meantime, Basil got back to work, summoned by a young noblemouse in close relations with the Queen herself.

"Good day, sir," the young mouse greeted Basil, torn between wanting to be solemn due to his situation, and yet extremely excited and eager to meet the famous detective. "I'm so grateful you could come."

"Of course," Basil nodded, shaking hands with the noble. "May I introduce my trusted colleague, Dr. Dawson."

"How do you do?" Dawson smiled politely, also exchanging a cordial handshake with the mouse.

"Please come in," the mouse insisted, ushering them in. "The room is this way."

"Tell me, Lord Derby, has anything been moved or tampered with since you contacted Mouseland Yard?"

"No sir, I haven't even allowed Inspector Vole to deal with anything," young Albert Derby shook his head.

"That must be a blow to his pride," Dawson noted in mutter, earning a chuckle from his friend.

Entering the parlor, the three mice were greeted with a strange and tragic scene. Albert's elder brother, Norman, lay dead on the floor, lying face down upon the carpet. A single piece of parchment lay on the corpse's back, with scrawled, sloppy words: BEWARE THE UNDEAD. Everything else seemed to be in perfect condition, which gave the look an even eerier feel.

"Great Scott!" Dawson gasped.

"Now that Mr. Rathbone's finally made it, can we get on with the investigation?!" Vole fumed, insulted that the young noble had forced him to wait and forbidden him to touch his brother's body until the renowned detective arrived.

"Certainly, thank you for waiting," Basil waved him off, kneeling beside the corpse. He took the paper from the victim's back and held it up, raising an eyebrow at it. "It's a fine piece of paper…but there is no watermark." He balanced it delicately on his fingertips, cocking his head as he gazed at it. "The paper is made of oak…from our own lands…" He sniffed it. "Hm…Belladonna…"

"What's that?" Lord Derby asked, not catching the words.

"_Atropa belladonna_, Lord Derby," Basil repeated. "One of the most deadly plants known to mice. It appears that this murderer has a thing for drama." His brows furrowed as he remembered Ratigan but quickly shook it off. It wasn't possible…was it?  
"How'd his lordship die?" Vole asked, turning the mouse over.

"The same plant that we smell was used to kill him," Basil said immediately without even looking at the body.

"But Basil, how can you tell-?" Dawson started.

"Elementary, my dear Dawson," he stated, walking over to the table where the tea set remained. "The brow of Lord Norman is beaded with sweat – one of the side effects of this plant is the inability to control bodily functions, such as sweating or breathing. I'm certain that he died of heart failure due to poisoning."

"And just how was his lordship poisoned?" Vole asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"With this," Basil said, picking up the teapot and taking off the lid, lightly sniffing it. "Yes, just as I thought. One of your servants must have poisoned the tea with Belladonna berry extract – a rather concentrated and powerful dose, might I add – and he drank it, not realizing until it was too late. "You say this happened just a few hours ago?"

"Yes," Lord Albert nodded, his stomach churning at the thought. "I had no idea…that could have been me!...and on his own birthday…" He looked away, distressed.

"Are there any servants that you have that have been recently hired?" Basil asked, pulling out his pipe and lighting it.

Albert began to shake his head when realization sparked in his eyes. "Yes! The butler, Mr. Jarvis!"

"Always the butler," Vole muttered. "Right, I'll go and ask for him."

"I'm afraid you won't find him," Basil shook his head as he smoked his pipe. "He's gone by now."

"We'll see about that," Vole frowned, excusing himself and running downstairs.

"I say, Basil, how on earth does this note tie in to all this, and why would the butler want to kill Lord Derby?" Dawson asked, scratching his head as he struggled to put the pieces together.

"The butler is clearing working for someone else, the real mastermind behind all this," the detective assured them, his mind once again filled with the thought of his arch-nemesis. "But the note…" He looked at it once again, frowning at the words. "'Beware the Undead'…"

"Sounds rather like Frankenstein or Dracula to me, if you'll pardon my imagination," Lord Albert commented.

"Perhaps you are not too far off," Basil muttered, chomping on the stem of his pipe in agitation.

"You can't mean to say that there's a zombie running around London, Basil," Dawson shook his head. "It's not logical."

"Perhaps not the zombie you're thinking of," Basil said grimly.

"Do you have any idea, Mr. Basil?" Albert prodded, anxious to get to the bottom of the case.

"Oh, I have my suspicions…" Yes indeed, he had his suspicions, but for now, he held his tongue. Better not to jinx himself now...still, would he never be free of that terrible menace?

**~221B~**

"They're here!" Fidget exclaimed, hopping up and down as he checked the window.

Mrs. Judson hurried to the door and opened it, delighted to receive a hug from little Olivia. "Hello, dearest! How we've missed you!"

"Hullo, Mrs. Judson!" Olivia smiled, clutching a rectangular box in her arms.

"Do come in," she insisted, ushering the Flavershams into the parlor, which was miraculously clean, thanks to Sophie, Alyssa, and Fidget's help, and much to Basil's annoyance.

"Flaversham! Welcome!" Basil grinned, going with Dawson to greet their guests. The men shook hands before Basil introduced Peter and Alyssa, as well as Fidget. They had already been told of his change for the better, and Fidget proved to be quite amusing as he stumbled and did small tricks to amuse Olivia.

"I brought you your present!" Olivia smiled, handing him the box.

"Oh…really, you shouldn't have," he stammered, feeling the child's eyes on him. Giving a sheepish smile, he opened the box and gaped at the gift. "Why…a Mousivarius! Good heavens!" He started to laugh, his eyes wide with delight, his hands cradling the new violin. "How on earth-?!"

"Daddy made it," Olivia giggled.

"Since you wouldn't let me pay for your troubles, I got to work on that instead, but I kept getting interrupted with other clients," Flaversham explained modestly. "It was Olivia's idea."

"Try it, Basil!" Sophie insisted, her eyes sparkling in the firelight.

Tenderly, he set the instrument against his chin and drew a long, sweet note, testing the item. A grin spread over his face as he played a few more notes. "Ho-ho! It's brilliant!" Kneeling down, he opened his arms and allowed Olivia to embrace him. "Thank you…thank you very much…Olivia."

Olivia beamed at him, kissing his cheek and giggling as he started to blush. "You're welcome, but Daddy made it."

After shaking hands with the toymaker once more, they were herded into the dining room by Mrs. Judson and shared dinner, laughing and joking all throughout the meal. Afterwards, Basil played on his new violin while the others danced merrily.

"Miss Sophie, are you and Mr. Basil very much in love?" Olivia whispered as they stopped for tea and cookies.

"Very much," Sophie blushed, nodding her head.

"Good," the child chirped. "I like you, and I'm glad Mr. Basil is so happy with you."

"I'm glad, too," she agreed, hugging the little girl and kissing her forehead.

It wasn't for another hour until the Flavershams left, wishing them goodnight and promising to return another. Peter and Alyssa excused themselves and went to bed early while Fidget and Dawson went to help Mrs. Judson clean the kitchen.

"I think Dr. Dawson has a thing for Mrs. Jusdon," Sophie smirked.

"I do believe the feeling is mutual," he chuckled. He had noticed how they acted towards one another when they thought no one was looking in the past four months that Dawson had come to join him. "Ah, I've been meaning to ask you, Sophie. The Queen is hosting a party in honor of Lord Derby."

"The noblemouse that died?" asked Sophie, startled by the news.

"Yes. Lord Albert and I agreed that they continue with his brother's birthday festivities as it may bring another culprit to light, or even allow the police to find some clues." He rolled his eyes at this, skeptical of their work, earning a laugh from her. "At any rate, I was invited on his behalf with Dawson and was wondering…if you would…that is, I realize this could be dangerous, but seeing how you don't shy from danger and insist on helping in any way possible-" he tripped over his words.

"I'd love to go," she said shyly, nodding her head once. "Thank you."

He smiled, grateful that she seemed to understand anything he tried to get across without having to say it. Taking her hands in his, he kissed them both, his lips lingering for a moment before looking into her eyes. "I promise you, I shall make sure no harm comes to you while we're there."

"I'll be all right," she reassured him, standing on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek. "So long as you're there, I know I'll be fine. To be honest, I'm much more terrified at the idea of facing nobility than actually encountering danger. I'm not a very good dancer-"

"Neither am I," he chuckled, taking her in his arms and letting her rest her head against his shoulder. "Don't worry, we'll get through it together."

**~221B~**

She was setting an old set of volumes on the Hundred Years War back on the shelf when she heard scuttling from a few aisles down. Sophie pursed her lips, wondering if there were children running about the library. As far as she knew, there were only a few mice that had dropped in at different times looking on their own for anything that caught their fancy. Still…curiosity got the better of her, so she quietly set the books down and tiptoed closer until she could hear their voices clearly.

"It's not safe for us to meet."

"Still, we gotta do something – one of us will probably be next!"

Interested, she slunk behind the massive bookcase and squeezed into a nook left by the wall, her eyes falling upon three mice that were dressed in filthy, worn overcoats, one of them wearing a bowler hat, the other a newsboy cap, and the third a sailor's knit cap. Her brows furrowed as she listened to the rest of the conversation.

"They won't suspect folk like us meetin' in the library," said the one in the newsboy hat. "Now listen up – four of us is dead already, and the doc keeps sayin' that it was some sort o' poison that got 'em all."

"What is it?" the sailor asked.

"Belladonna or somethin' like it," the bowler hat man replied. "Some plant or flower."

Sophie's eyes widened as she heard them speak, covering her mouth as so not to gasp.

"You know we'll be next," the sailor whimpered. "It's bad luck, I tells ya!"

"He's been taking us down, one by one, 'cuz we up and left instead of stickin' around," the newsboy hat nodded gravely. "Speakin' o' which, I'm surprised Fidget isn't dead yet."

"The traitor," spat the sailor.

"At least he'll be safe for the time being, workin' for that detective," the bowler hat mouse nodded. "But not for long…'specially not with _him_ on the prowl."

Sophie raised an eyebrow upon hearing "_him_". Just who was this person they were so afraid of? Their voices had dropped to a whisper by now, and she held her breath as so not to give herself away and hear them. She saw how they shivered at the mention of this unnamed fiend, intriguing her even more so.

"He's gone and rid himself a noblemouse and now the rest of us. The cops don't care for us, though, they won't help us none," the newsboy hat wearer shook his head.

"And now with that…_human_…he's more powerful than ever," whispered the bowler hat man.

"_Human?"_ Sophie thought, utterly lost now. _"What human?"_

"Aye…I tell ya, he's got more lives than a cat," the sailor nodded. "He's like the undead…no matter how many times he goes down, he manages to get back up."

"Well, we ain't doin' any good here. Might as well get out."

"G'luck to ya all…we'll need it."

They shook hands before taking turns and stepping away one by one. When Sophie was quite certain they had gone, she peeked out from her hiding place and slowly, calmly, walked back to the front desk, her mind filled with questions. "I better write this down so when I get home, Basil will know all about it."


	13. Shocking Discoveries

**Chapter 13 - Shocking Discoveries**

"This is most intriguing," Basil murmured, reading over what Sophie had written for him before handing the information over to Dawson. She had told him everything before going off to change for the party, but he looked over what she had written anyways, as any extra detail might help.

"What do you make of it, Basil?" Dawson asked, stroking his mustache in thought.

"I told you, old friend, that I have my suspicions as to the criminal behind this mess," Basil frowned, fixing his tie. "But I can't place my finger on the human that these mice mentioned."

"I'm sure you'll figure it out, you always do," Dawson said encouragingly, helping Basil put on his coat. "Now, we'd best get downstairs before the hansom cab leaves without us."

"Right," Basil nodded, grabbing his hat before he and his friend hurried down the stairs and into the parlor. His eyes widened as he saw Sophie dressed in a royal blue silk gown while her hair was placed in a chignon bun. "Sophie, you look…beautiful."

"Thanks," she blushed, accepting his arm. "I just hope I don't trip over the skirt on this dress."

"You won't," he reassured her with a gentle smile. "Come Dawson, we haven't a moment to lose."

Together, the three mice left the house and found the cab waiting outside in front of Holmes' abode. Climbing up, they made themselves comfortable and waited for the humans to join them. It wasn't long before the door opened, but Basil became puzzled when he saw a set of three pairs of feet.

"Odd…looks as if Mr. Holmes and Dr. Watson have a guest tonight," Basil muttered, stroking his chin when something clicked in his mind. "The young lady Holmes mentioned!"

"Basil?" Dawson asked, both he and Sophie perplexed by his sudden interest.

"Remember a few nights ago when we introduced our new tenants to Toby, Dawson?" Basil asked, not waiting for an answer. "There was mention of a young lady who was staying with them for the time being."

"Ah! Yes, I remember now," Dawson nodded. He had only vaguely heard the conversation but he had caught some bits as pieces, now making sense as he watched the humans' feet step closer to the hansom cab.

"Allow me," they heard Holmes say, assuming that he was assisting the young woman onto the step of the cab before ushering her inside.

"Thank you," she answered politely, taking a seat before Holmes and Watson joined her inside, signaling the cab driver to move.

"Hold tight," Basil whispered, his heart racing as Sophie gripped onto his coat once the cab started moving. Huddled together, they watched the world whirl by for several streets until they arrived at Buckingham Palace. The cab came to a slow halt and they scurried off before the humans inside out step on them.

"This way," Dawson pointed, showing them the entrance to the palace.

The trio carefully made their way past the massive puddles outside until they arrived at the door, halted by a guard.

"Names," he demanded.

"Basil of Baker Street, Dr. Dawson, and Miss Ward," Basil answered just as curtly, handing over his invitation to the mouse.

At the mention of the names, the guard stepped aside and let them pass. A servant who seemed rather out of breath welcomed them and showed them the way into the ballroom. Sophie's jaw nearly dropped when she saw the expansive, lavish setting before her – an exquisite chandelier of diamonds hung overhead while thick velvet curtains were draped over the windows. The floor was polished to perfection, their reflections staring back at them, while a colorful cast of characters in decadent clothing filled the room.

"Oh my," she breathed.

"Just be yourself," Basil winked, offering his arm once more to her.

Making their way across the room, the trio headed for the erect throne placed at the back of the ballroom when they heard someone shout to them.

"Mr. Basil! Dr. Dawson!"

Turning around, they found a young noblemouse running to them, medals and badges adorning the front of his coat.

"Lord Derby, a pleasure to see you again," Basil smiled, tipping his hat to the mouse.

Young Lord Albert Derby bowed to Basil and his cohorts, a smile on his face. "I'm so glad you could come. I'm…anxious." He glanced around the room, his nervousness showing through for a brief moment.

"Has anything happened since we last saw you?" Dawson asked, scanning the perimeter as well.

"Nothing," he shook his head. "But I can't shake this impending feeling that something is going to happen-"

"Mr. Basil's never failed," Sophie spoke up, firm in her words. "I'm sure that this will work out. I'm so sorry about your brother."

"Thank you for your condolences," he smiled at her, kissing her hand. "You must be Miss Ward. I must confess, I was taken by surprise when I found out that Mr. Basil found himself a lady."

"Yes, well, so was I," Basil cleared his throat, tugging at his tie. He didn't care to be the center of attention when at an event, even if it involved a case. Sensing his uncertainty, Sophie squeezed his hand and winked reassuringly, earning a grin from him. "Now then, we were just going to greet the-"

"Basil Rathbone of Baker Street."

The new, commanding voice made them all freeze in place. Lord Derby was the first to snap out of his stunned state, turning and facing the newcomer. "Good evening, Your Highness."

The rest of the group turned slowly and faced the Queen, holding their breaths and bowing before her.

"Rise," she smiled merrily. "One would think you'd seen a ghost! Ah, it's so good of you to come, Mr. Basil." She became serious for a moment, lowering her voice. "I have every bit of faith in you and your associates that you will find the murderer who is going after my family and loved ones."

"And I shall not disappoint," Basil nodded reassuringly.

Her face softened once more as she greeted Dr. Dawson and caught sight of Sophie. "So, this is the young lady you chose to accompany you. She's quite a striking choice."

Sophie bowed once more, saying, "You're too kind, Your Highness."

"Sophie, this is Queen Mousetoria of Great Britain," Basil introduced them. "Your Highness, this is Miss Sophie Ward…" He couldn't stop the smile that came on his face as he took her hands and watched her blush as he kissed them.

"Stolen his heart, eh? No one ever thought they'd live to see the day when Mr. Basil finally found himself a lady," the queen chuckled, enjoying the looks of shy embarrassment on their faces. Placing her hands on their shoulders, she beamed and said, "I wish you every blessing imaginable. Now, shall we join the others? This is a party after all!"

The gang followed her in close suit, nearly bumping into a waiter who approached them and offered drinks. Sophie refused, frowning at how he let his eyes linger on them. Ignoring him, she continued with the others and found herself mingling with royalty and nobility. It was indeed glamorous, yet dull at times, and she couldn't help herself as she covered her mouth and yawned for the tenth time that evening.

"Just a bit longer, darling," Basil whispered as they danced later that night. "I need to see what happens when they start the toast."

"Hmm, I could use a bit of toast right now, with butter or jam," she joked, earning a wry smile out of him as the song came to a close. "Don't worry about me. I'm just not used to these events."

"Neither is he. He avoids them at all costs," Dawson winked, earning a pout from Basil.

At this time, the Queen tapped her glass, earning everyone's attention…everyone except Basil's, that is. His eyes went to Albert Derby, catching sight of the young noble accepting a glass from the same server that Sophie had mentioned. Tapping Dawson and Sophie, he motioned for them to follow him as he casually walked towards Derby, noticing how the server only stayed a few feet away from him.

"It is a weight that bears heavily on our hearts that dear Norman has been taken so abruptly from us," the Queen began, her tone mournful and solemn. "But I have faith that all will be well once more, and that dear Norman would not want us to mourn on his birthday…so I raise my glass in memory of him, to honor his life. To Lord Norman Derby."

The crowd echoed her words, raising their glasses to the ceiling before placing the rims on their lips to sip. Lord Derby mimicked them when suddenly, Basil bumped into him and sent the drink flying until it crashed onto the floor. "Oh, I'm so _terribly_ sorry!" he exclaimed, feigning embarrassment.

"You meddling twit!" snapped the server, his eyes widening as he realized his mistake. "…oops."

"Grab him!" Basil exclaimed, running with Sophie as Dawson grabbed onto the culprit's arm. They hurried to help their friend as the guards came out of hiding and grasped the fiend.

"Unhand me!" the server squirmed.

"Let's see…didn't you have a moustache the other day and grey hair?" Basil smirked, holding up a sketch made by one of Vole's men.

Albert Derby gaped at the mouse, stunned to see his old butler as a young, burly mouse who just offered him a suspicious drink. "Basil, how did you-?"

"Elementary, Lord Derby. When Sophie mentioned the server, I took a look at him and noticed some of his distinct facial features and made the connection that he would be back to finish his work on you. Also, Inspector Vole's men were kind enough to lend me a copy of the picture they had sketched of the missing butler based on your descriptions." Heading for the spilt drink, Basil knelt down and sniffed it, his face twisting into a scowl. "A faint hint of the same poison that killed your brother – _Belladonna_."

"Guards, arrest him!" the Queen cried out.

"You may have caught me, but you're already too late," the crook grinned. "Just you wait and see."

"Whatever could he mean?" Dawson asked, raising an eyebrow when Inspector Vole suddenly burst into the room, his face pale. "Great Scott! What's the matter, man?!"

"Basil, Dawson, it's urgent," Vole whispered, startled by the cruel bark of laughter that came from the crook as he was being dragged away.

"Right, what happened?" Basil asked, joining Vole with Sophie and Dawson.

The Inspector raised an eyebrow at the girl. "Isn't this the lady who you saved from the Professor?"

"Yes, and she's quite trustworthy. Whatever you have to say, you can say in front of us all," Basil frowned.

Vole held back an irritated sigh before he let his anxiety and fear take over once more. "Remember how you said there was Belladonna used for Lord Derby? We've been receiving reports that there are thugs and lowlifes that have been killed by the same plant, different forms but the same poison! And they've all got one thing in common…" He swallowed, his eyes large with concern as he whispered, "They all used to work for Professor Ratigan!"

"Ratigan?!" Dawson gasped, staring in disbelief.

"But he's dead, right? So…what's the deal?" Sophie asked, an idea suddenly sparking in the back of her mind. "Unless…he isn't dead…and he's the one behind all this?!"

"Just as I suspected," Basil said grimly, his eyes dark and his voice tinted with anger. "I thought it the first moment I saw the letter – 'Beware the Undead'. Somehow he survived…just what was the diagnosis on his 'death', Inspector?"

"His spine was practically destroyed from that carriage," Vole explained. "Half his face was ripped off. The doctor said there was some part of him that seemed to fight for life, but he was so close to death that they didn't think much of it…until…"

"Until?" Basil prodded on, his hands curling into fists.

Vole took another breath before continuing. "We had him placed in a warehouse close to the scene of the crime. We planned to throw his body into the Thames once he was proclaimed officially dead…but there was an attack. A…a cat came in-"

"A cat?!" Dawson blinked. "Not Felicia-?!"

"That feline's long gone, we checked ourselves," Vole shook his head. "No…this one was a stray, skinny fellow. He found our hiding place and swiped at the body. We had assumed he was eaten by the blighter until one of my men went back just now to check the warehouse and heard a human talking. He poked around and saw…" He paled so much at this point that Sophie worried he might collapse and faint. "…he saw the human was holding a disfigured, broken rat…and they were talking."

Sophie covered her mouth to contain a terrified gasp. Swallowing her fear, she asked, "…did…did he hear what they said?"

"Only that they want you dead, Basil, and some other person but my man got so petrified by the sight of that monster that he ran out before anyone could see him." He shook his head, accepting Dawson's help as he sat down in a chair. "Just what do you make of it?"

"Only that this cat works for the human, and this human is just as twisted as Ratigan," Basil stated, tapping his cheek in thought. "We haven't a moment to lose. We must return to Baker Street."

"Just what good is that going to do?!" Vole fumed.

"I need to consult another source of information before I decide to take any action, and get these two into safety," Basil snapped. He stopped as he felt two hands on his shoulders, each one belonging to his two loved ones.

"I'm going with you, Basil, no matter what," Dawson said stubbornly.

"There's no way you're going to put me in a tower and lock me away for safe keeping either," Sophie frowned. "We faced him before, we can do it again, but you'll do better if you have a team to support you."

Basil gave a small smile, grasping their hands. "I knew you'd be saying that. Very well – we have no time to lose!"

**~221B~**

In the darkness of the old, worn out room, the scrawny cat rubbed against a man's leg before leaping onto the table, eyeing the tiny figure of his master's attention.

"Not to worry, my miniature companion," the human chuckled darkly, picking the cat up and placing him on the floor once more. "I'm sure they will be here shortly."

"I'm counting on it," the tiny figure grasped his hands together, his yellow eyes glinting in the candlelight. "But we'd better move to the basement…" He grinned wickedly, as did the human as he stroked his beard.

"Indeed…we don't want Scotland – or Mouseland – Yard to find any trace of them…at least, not until it's too late."


End file.
